Merging Families
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: Esme, Alice, Emmett and Edward move to Forks, completely unaware of the other vampire coven present in town. Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper weren't expecting such a change in their lives. Will everything change for better, or for worse? Will it work as well as they are hoping?
1. Esme's Family

**Disclaimer:** Twilight does not belong to me.

I have changed things about the characters to better suit this fan fiction. Reviews of any kind are appreciated

There is **NO** Renesmee in this story.

Thank you to Sophie, for helping me with some ideas for this FF and supporting me through it all. xx

 **Esme**

Edward, Alice and Emmett, my adopted children, lived with me in Clingmans Dome up in the Smokey Mountains. We didn't like it up there. We didn't really have a reason; we just didn't enjoy living there so we decided to leave. Forks, Washington was the first place we found that had minimal sun, a necessity for a family of 4 vampires who glitter in the sunlight.

We have met several other covens throughout our years, but never have we met one that fed the way we do. We don't believe that feeding off humans is the right thing to do, so we found an alternative, animals. Although we had many offers, we never stayed with a coven that wasn't like us. We couldn't bring ourselves to feed like them, and they wouldn't change their diets. We based this off Alice's visions. She could see into the future, but her visions were subjective. The future can always change. Edward could read people's minds. He knew our every thought as long as he was within a certain distance. If he went too far away, he wouldn't be able to hear them. Emmett and I didn't have any special gifts. Emmett did have extraordinary strength compared to us, and according to my children, I had an unusual sense of kindness and motherly nature. But I would hardly call that "special".

* * *

I was changed in 1921 at the age of 26 by a vampire who left me to live my eternal life without him. He claimed that I wasn't what he was looking for. I had tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff after living several years with my abusive husband and losing my very young son. He bit me before my heart took its last beat. Edward was changed in 1918 at age 17, Alice in 1920 at age 19 and Emmett in 1935 at age 20. Edward had found Alice the same year she was bitten. He taught her everything that she didn't know about who she had become. They stayed together for 2 years before finding me. A year after Emmett's transformation, he came across us while exploring one day. That was how our coven came together.

* * *

"Esme, can we please pull over and hunt soon?" Emmett asked as we drove.

I pulled over immediately, not wanting them to get too irritated with each other as they grew hungry. They tended to antagonize each other when they hadn't fed for a while, and I didn't want that for the rest of the drive.

We all went out and hunted and returned back to the car within an hour.

"Shotgun!" Emmett called when Edward came into view.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Emmett was the most inappropriate and childish out of all 3 of them. Edward was the most mature. Alice was mature, but could be childish when she wanted. She was a fashion expert and wouldn't let me wear anything that she didn't first approve. Because of this, Alice did all of my shopping.

Alice had found a nice secluded house for us in Forks, and I had already talked with the high school and got all 3 of them enrolled. When outside of the house, they were all taking the age of 17.

"I don't understand why we have to go to school…" Emmett said suddenly after a while of silence.

"We've been over this. It's what I would like, and Alice and Edward want to as well."

"Why do I have to though? Why can't they go without me?"

"Emmett, if you want to stay in Forks longer, than you have to take a younger age. If you're a younger age, then you have to go to school. It's the law." I said for the hundredth time this month.

"But if they don't know that I exist, they won't know that we're breaking the law."

"You can't seriously tell me that you will never leave that house." I looked across to him.

"Yeah, that would be pretty boring. Fine, another 2 years of school it is…"

"Thank you." I said, relieved that he didn't start an argument.

* * *

We stopped one other time to hunt before finally reaching Forks. Alice gave me directions to the house. It was beautiful, surrounded by forest and the house itself looked old, with a modern touch to it.

We unpacked our stuff from the car. There wasn't much. We had 2 or 3 boxes each. Alice had put some of her stuff into the guys' boxes.

We made our way and they claimed their bedrooms. They left the biggest to me. They always left the biggest room to me.

"Time to go shopping!" Alice called.

We needed to buy furniture. We decided not to move everything from the mountains down to here. It would be too much hassle and no doubt the moving truck would get lost several times and take an extra month to finally get here.

"Alice, we drove for so long. Can we rest first?" Edward asked.

"On what?" I asked him. "The floor?"

"Good point. Emmett! Let's go!" He called up. Emmett was downstairs instantly and we left.

* * *

We got home very late from Seattle and Alice and I left Edward and Emmett to set up everything. We made them place the couches where we wanted first so we could sit down.

It took them several hours to get everything set up and place them in the spots that we wanted.

"When do we start school?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow…" I answered.

"Can't we just walk around town tomorrow? Get the feel of things?"

"After school you can." I smiled.

Emmett sighed before starting his video game up on the new TV. Edward was playing his piano in the corner. Alice was on her laptop, shopping online and I was reading next to her on the couch.

"Oh, Esme, how good would you look in this?" she showed me a pretty dress that I actually really liked. It was light purple and flowed out from the waist down.

"I like it" I said before returning to my book.

Before we knew it, it was morning and they we off to school.

"Have a good day!" I called from the front door. I watched them drive out before returning inside and starting a new sketch in my almost full sketch book.

I went around the house cleaning, vacuuming even though it wasn't necessary. We moved in a day ago and I was already making it completely spotless. I rearranged my wardrobe, and straightened up the boys' rooms. I didn't bother going into Alice's, I knew it was exactly how she wanted it and she would notice if anything was out of place.

I read my book again until they finally returned home.

"How was your day?" I asked them.

They all sat down and stared at me.

"What?"

"We're not the only ones here…"

"Other vampires?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't need to leave. It was a small town, and we were territorial animals. I put the book down.

"Three in school. They're all teenagers like us. Jasper and Rosalie are biological siblings and they live with their biological father, Bella is adopted into their family. Their father is a doctor here, his name is Carlisle. They feed like us." Edward explained.

I looked at each of them. Emmett looked like he was distracted and wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"He thinks Rosalie is really beautiful. It's like love at first site…" Edward told me. "I think she is a total bitch."

"Edward, you don't even know her." Alice said.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked.

"Well Bella is dating a wolf. Yeah, there a wolves around here. But they have no problem with vampires that feed off animals instead of humans, so we should be safe." She explained.

"Is that all you have seen?"

"No…"

"Continue."

"Well, they're going to invite us over to their home tomorrow. Their father is going to request that they do, and be very nice. He is quite attractive." She winked at me.

"Don't go playing match maker, Alice." I warned.

"Come on, you need a mate. Someone to treat you very nicely and someone to go to that isn't your child."

"Alice, no." I said sternly.

She sighed and stood up, walking upstairs. Edward went up to, claiming to have homework, as well as Emmett.

I sat down to think about all the possible outcomes to this. What if this was what we have been waiting for? What if this was when at least one of us found a mate? Would it ruin our family or would we merge with them? What if I did fall for this doctor? Maybe that's why Alice was complimenting him.


	2. Carlisle's Family

**Carlisle**

I live in Forks, Washington with my 3 children. Rosalie and Jasper are my biological children and were born 2 years apart. I adopted Bella into our family when we found out that she was alone.

We like Forks. There is little sun, a necessity for a family of 4 vampires that glitter in the sunlight.

Only once had we ever met another coven that feed as we do. The Denali's have become close friends with us. Their family consists of Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and Garrett and Tanya. Despite our several attempts to set Jasper up with Tanya, he neglected her liking towards him. He claimed that he didn't feel like she was the one for him. Jasper could sense feelings in others and could manipulate them. Bella was a mental shield. If we ever had to face the Volturi, she was our ticket out from under Jane's inflicted pain. She is also dating a member of the Quileute wolf tribe, Jacob. That is how we formed an alliance with the pack. Rosalie doesn't have a gift, but she was very good at sarcastic remarks and being very unfriendly to anyone that she didn't like. She argued with us frequently, but we wouldn't have her any other way. She liked to call herself "Queen Bitch", and she was right. I don't really have a gift, but I do have extra self-control when it comes to human blood. That's why I have become such a successful doctor.

* * *

I was changed in 1846 at age 23 by a vampire that I was hunting at the time. My father hunted vampires, witches and anything like that. When he died, I had taken on his role, only to become what the town feared most. I changed Jasper in 1863 at age 19, and Rosalie in 1864 at age 18. Bella was the youngest vampire in our small coven. She was changed in 1958 at age 19. She doesn't know who changed her, they left before she could register what had happened and she doesn't really remember much.

They went to school at Forks High school. They took the ages of 17, allowing us to stay in this town as long as possible. Rosalie and Jasper were believed to be twins by all the humans, and they did look very similar.

* * *

"Carlisle?" Bella called once I heard my children enter our very large house. I was in my office, finishing some paperwork from my shift.

I walked down the stairs and sat down in the immense living room with them.

"There's a new family in town…" Bella started the conversation.

"So?"

"A family of vampires…"

"Ah…"

"A coven of four. Edward, Alice and Emmett are the adopted children of Esme. Edward can read minds; Alice can...see the future." Bella explained.

"But her visions are subjective. They can change." Rosalie added.

"Yeah. Emmett doesn't really have a gift, but he has abnormal strength compared to them and us. Esme has an unusual kind and motherly nature."

"They told you all this?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice. They feed like us too." Jasper said.

"They're hot too. Especially Emmett…" Rosalie smiled.

"Edward is a lot better than Emmett, appearance and personality wise." Bella said.

"Well look at that, they already sorted who dates who."

"Believe it or not, I'm still with Jacob." Bella said.

Jasper, Rosalie and I never really liked the relationship she had formed with him. He didn't exactly treat her fairly or with upmost respect, but she was happy, so we let it be.

"Okay, well if they're nice, invite them over. I'm sure they would like to have connections with our kind as much as we do."

"Okay, I'll text Emmett." Rosalie said.

"You got his number already?" Jasper asked.

"I got all of their numbers. Want Alice's?" she smirked.

"Well, normal I would say no just because you're offering, but she is very nice. So yes please." He said.

She gave it to him and he thanked her again.

"Do you want Edward's?" she asked Bella.

"No, thank you." She resisted, but it took her a second too long to reply, which showed that she wasn't too sure of her answer.

A knock on the door interrupted and we knew it was Jacob. That was our cue to leave. We didn't like hanging around when he was here. Rosalie and Jasper went up to their rooms, and I returned to my office.

It was about half an hour before I heard Jacob leave again. I didn't hear a single movement from Bella at all. Normally she would walk him to the door and watch him leave before telling us that he was gone. She knew that we didn't like him, and she refused to think that he didn't treat her right. Every time he left, she would yell up to us that he was gone and we roamed around the house again.

Today, I heard nothing. No footsteps and no call up. I opened my office door and Jasper and Rosalie had exited their rooms too.

"Why didn't she tell us that he's gone?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the staircase. They followed me down.

I stood in the doorway to the living room and watched Bella as she stared at the blank wall in silence with a blank face.

"Bella?" Rosalie walked in and sat down beside her.

"What did I do?" she choked out before falling into tearless sobs. Rosalie took her into a hug and looked over at Jasper and I.

Jasper and I looked at each other. "I'm confused…" he whispered.

"He broke it off." I answered quieter, but my attempts to keep it a volume that only the two of us would hear failed and Bella stood and threw something at me before running out of the house and towards the forest. Rosalie followed her.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked me.

"Be empathic." Was all I could say.

"Well that's not hard, since I can literally feel whatever she is feeling…" he said.

"Just, be nice, and don't bring it up or she will throw things at you…" I lifted up the small flower statue that I had caught.

"Clearly…" he laughed. "Well at least we don't have to be nice to the dog anymore."

"You weren't nice to Jacob before. Neither was Rosalie."

* * *

"He said it wasn't "natural". I understand that it wasn't natural, but when has being different ever stopped either of us?" Bella asked.

"He didn't imprint, Bells." I pointed out. "It wasn't meant to be."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less…" she snapped.

"Hate him, Bella. He obviously isn't good enough for you so why should you be the one to be upset over it?" Rosalie tried.

"He was good enough."

"No, he definitely wasn't." I said.

"Now do you want Edward's number? You never know, he could be your soul mate, not that stupid dog that doesn't seem to own a shirt." Jasper said.

She unlocked her phone and gave it to Rosalie. She smiled wide and entered the number as a new contact.

"This doesn't mean that I like Edward." She clarified.

"You will." Rosalie was still smiling.

"I don't even know him."

"You will." She repeated and handed the phone back. "Oh, and they're coming over tomorrow after school. I texted Emmett before."

"Jacob would hate that…" Bella said, looking down.

"All the more reason to invite them." Jasper smiled.


	3. Meeting

**Carlisle**

Bella hadn't talked to anyone else for the rest of the night, but by the time morning came, she seemed to be in a much better mood. She was still heartbroken, but was much better at hiding it and talked in short conversations.

The kids left early for school to study for a test that they had within the first periods of the morning. I was reading a book on the couch in the living room when someone knocked on the door.

"Jacob." I said flatly after opening the door.

"Is Bella here?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I want to end on good terms."

"Go home, Jacob." I said coldly. It wasn't like me to be like this. I was always as nice and understanding as I could be, but right now, I was majorly angry with the boy who broke my daughter's heart.

He nodded and turned around, phasing before disappearing into the trees. I was going to call Bella, but I decided it would be best if she didn't know that he came by. I was silently hoping she would come to like Edward.

I had a short shift at the hospital that finished half an hour before the school day did. I showered when I got home and continued my book on the couch until they got home.

* * *

"Dad, this is Emmett, Alice, Edward and Esme." Rosalie introduced them all.

Emmett and Edward shook my hand. Alice waved with a smile and Esme just smiled.

Edward laughed quietly and looked at Esme. "Shut up." She whispered.

"Please, come in." I stepped backwards and motioned towards the living room.

They walked in and my children followed behind. We all sat down and shared stories. We all said how and when we were changed, what age we were stuck as, how our covens formed and experiences we had in the past.

Esme was not what I was expecting. She was beautiful, amazingly beautiful. Her eyes, although topaz, like everyone else in the room, seemed to shine brighter and were more alluring than I had ever seen. Her smile was contagious. Her laughter made me feel an unusual type of happiness. Is this what love felt like? I never loved Rosalie and Jasper's biological mother. I had been forced into marrying her, and she was a terrible woman. Even Rosalie and Jasper didn't like her, something you rarely saw in children.

Throughout the evening, I would look up and see Esme staring at me. She would look away immediately, but I knew she was. Every so often our eyes would meet at the same time and lock in place; neither of us seemed to be able to look away. Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett making conversation, and I could tell he fancied her by the way he looked at her. Jasper and Alice were talking to each other more than the others, but I wasn't sure how that was really going. Bella and Edward, being the only two who didn't have someone that they took a liking too ended up talking. Bella cracked a few smiles and laughed a lot, which was nice after her dreadful day yesterday.

Esme and I made conversation, and occasionally joined in with everyone else's. She was watching Emmett and Rosalie. "Do you approve of this? She is your daughter." Esme asked me.

"Emmett seems like a respectful man. I'm happy if Rose is happy." I said, smiling at Esme.

"Good, because I have a feeling that they're hitting it off well…" she laughed.

"Alice and Jasper don't look too bad either."

"Alice saw him coming. She already knew that she liked him." Esme looked up into my eyes. "Well, she saw us coming and her meeting him…" she smiled.

"Edward and Bella don't seem too interested in each other."

"Edward has always been one to push girls away. However, I have never seen him act this way with someone before, so maybe he is feeling more than he is letting on. Bella is a beautiful girl." Esme complimented.

"She is. Her boyfriend broke it off with her just last night. I'm still a bit angry that he broke her but he was a wolf, so I was also very happy about it. She didn't talk last night afterwards, but she seems fine now. I don't think she loved him. Jasper never sensed love between them, so it was probably just a crush." I explained.

"Ah, so she's not going to fall for Edward any time soon then." She laughed lightly.

"I think you'll find she heals a lot quicker than expected. She has never been one to feel sad for a long period of time. A few days and she will be back to herself."

Esme and I talked more about random topics that came to mind. Every so often Edward would turn to us and look at us both for a second before returning to Bella. She seemed happier tonight then she ever had when with Jacob. It was in her eyes, real happiness.

"Well… we should go. Carlisle has work in the morning and we all have homework." Edward said. "It was nice meeting you." He said to me before saying his goodbyes to my children.

Once Edward, Emmett and Alice walked away from the house, Esme turned to me. My children had since returned to the living room, Rosalie beaming with joy.

"Thank you for inviting us tonight, we had a great time." She said with a small smile.

"Feel free to come by anytime." I smiled. I was tempted to ask her out sometime, giving in to the constant feeling in my gut, but I decided against it for now.

She stood for a second before turning and walking away, catching up to her children.

I walked back into the living room.

"You like him!" Rosalie spoke excitedly to Bella.

"Well, I got to know him and he is really great." She admitted.

"Well, you got over Jacob quick…" Jasper joked.

"Yeah, well I decided that if he broke it off, then it couldn't have meant that much to him, so there is no use dwelling on it." She smiled. I was tempted again to tell her about his visit, but resisted. She was in a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it. I decided to forget about the whole thing.

"Was that a kiss I saw you plant of Emmett's cheek?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"As a matter of fact, it was! He isn't like anyone I have ever met before, I can admit that. There is just something about him that just reels me in." she was smiling, her mind elsewhere.

"And Alice?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Would it be weird if we all just met our potential soul mates?" All from the same coven? Is that legal?" He asked.

"Yes, because none of them are biologically related. I think there is a good chance that that family and this one were meant to collide." Rosalie said.

I sat down beside Bella. "You like Esme, don't you?" she asked.

"No comment on that." I smirked.

"I sensed a little more than a liking. Is love at first site really possible?" Jasper smiled at me.

"We're vampires, at this point, anything is possible…" Rosalie laughed.

"More than a liking? Should we start calling her mum?" Bella laughed.

I shook my head and laughed too.

"Why didn't you ask her out on a date?" Rosalie asked.

"We live in Forks…where would I take her? We don't eat."

"You could take her to Seattle. The fall festival is on this weekend…" she raised her eyebrows. "Come on, we're girls. We know that girls love that stuff. You can take her shopping and let her buy some really expensive stuff." She laughed. "Plus, the festival is really beautiful."

"I have paperwork to do. Bye…" I smirked at my children and walked upstairs.

" _Fall festival in Seattle Saturday night?"_ I texted Esme, regretting it as soon as I pressed send.

" _Sounds great."_ She replied. Relief spread throughout my body.

" _Pick you up at 4?"_

" _Perfect."_

It was settled. I was going to take Esme Platt to the Seattle fall festival on Saturday night at 4pm.


	4. Fall Festival

**Carlisle**

"What are you three doing tonight?" I asked my children.

"We're going on a triple date. Bella and Edward claim that they're going as friends, but we don't believe them…" Rosalie smiled at Bella.

"Rose, we aren't dating."

Rosalie nodded, but the smile stayed on her face.

"We're not!"

"Ah I see, you're keeping it from daddy dearest…" Rosalie said.

Bella glared at her but didn't deny it.

"It's okay; you don't have to keep that stuff from me." I assured.

Jasper interrupted before she could deny that she was. "Dad, you need to go or you're going to be late."

I stood and said goodbye to my children before walking out and driving my Mercedes over to Esme's home.

I got up and walked up to her door with flowers in my hand. Alice opened the door and looked very cheery.

"Hi Carlisle! Come in, she'll be down in a minute." She stepped to the side and motioned for me to walk in.

I sat down with Edward and Emmett. They were both dressed and looked ready for their dates. Emmett looked uncomfortable with me being there.

"He thinks you don't like him for dating Rosalie so quickly…" Edward said quietly.

Emmett glared at Edward.

"Emmett, I really don't mind, as long as you treat her right." I assured.

He straightened up a little and looked to relax a little.

I heard a door open upstairs and stood up. Esme appeared at the top of the stairs in less than a minute and was wearing a beautiful red dress. Suitable for the occasion. She smiled at me before walking down. She accepted the flowers and went to put them in a vase.

"Hey, Carlisle." Edward spoke quietly so Esme wouldn't hear. "If at any time tonight you want to show affection to her, don't hesitate. She won't mind at all." Edward explained.

"She needs it too." Emmett added.

I nodded, "Thanks."

She walked in after and looked at her three children with suspicious looks. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Alice answered instantly. "We just stood here in awkward silence." She said sarcastically.

Esme went to speak before Edward interrupted. "Go, go. Have fun." He smiled and opened the front door for us. I motioned for Esme to walk first and followed behind her. We said goodbye to Edward, Emmett and Alice before I opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

We got to Seattle in a little less than 2 hours. I parked and opened Esme's door for her again. We walked around the corner where we met the street that the festival was taking place. There were lights all around, trees lining the street with coloured leaves. It was beautiful and Esme was fascinated.

I remembered what Edward and Emmett had said. I grabbed Esme's hand and I saw her face light up. She didn't look towards me, trying to hide the joy she was feeling, but I saw it, and it made me smile.

We walked around and talked and laughed. She admired our surroundings and I admired her. Occasionally she would catch me looking and her smile would grow wider.

Our night was better than I had ever imagined, but it ended too soon. We were on our way home a little past 10 and had reached her house by 12. Edward, Emmett and Alice had texted her and said they would be at my house tonight.

I opened the passenger door and walked her to the house. We stood for a second as she stared into my eyes, her smile glowing. Her eyes were a darkening topaz, just like mine or my children's', but they seemed different. Stunning, more beautiful than I had ever seen.

"Tonight was magnificent, Carlisle. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for coming with me." I smiled.

"Any time." She hadn't moved her eyes, and I thought I had seen a glimpse of love sparkle over them.

It was at that moment where I lost control over my body, and couldn't stop it. I leant down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, to which she returned.

"Do you want to come in and watch a movie or something? All the kids are at your house so it will no doubt be very loud."

I smiled and nodded before following her inside.

We sat on the couch, her cuddled up to my side while we watched Mr and Mrs Smith.

* * *

When the movie had finished, we decided to go for a hunt. Both of our eyes had darkened, not just from thirst, but desire too. We had both been raised in times where saving yourself for marriage was very important, and was frowned upon if you didn't follow.

"Carlisle?" she asked, breaking an ongoing silence that had carried out while we lay on the grass, looking at stars. The sun would rise soon.

"Mm?"

"What is it like to raise children?" she sat up.

I sighed, "I wouldn't know. I was bitten several months after Rosalie's birth. I had only been with Jasper for 2 years, and even then I didn't see him much. Their mother, she never loved me, she despised me. She married me for the money; I was quite a wealthy man, born into a wealthy family, so although they were my children too, she didn't allow me to see them very often. A few hours a day at the most. When I was bitten, I left without a word. I didn't want to put my children in danger. It wasn't until Jasper was 19 that I came across him, and he recognised me. He said that their mother used to show them pictures of me every night."

"That sounds like love to me, not wanting to lose you." Esme said.

"No, she didn't do it so they would know me; she did it so they wouldn't become me. That is what Jasper said anyway. He was terrified to see me, not have aged at all, so I had to explain what I was. After hearing it, he claimed that he still believed that I was a good person. He told me to stay where I was, and returned with Rosalie after about half an hour. She was shocked when I told her. She cried, told me that even though she never knew me, that she missed me and hugged me."

"Why did you bite them?"

"Well, that same night, they told me about their mother and step-father. He was a very horrible man, abusive towards them in many different ways. Rosalie got it worse than Jasper; he believed that females didn't deserve anything other than abuse. Jasper stood up to him several times, but always got beaten back down. Their mother knew what he was doing, and didn't care, so they hated her, too. They didn't like me for a while, because I left them, but they eventually understood that it was what was best. They asked if they could come with me, Jasper asked if I could change them. I declined for several months, but I eventually gave in to Jasper, and gave him eternal life. It wasn't what Rosalie wanted, though. She wanted to grow up, have children, and be in love. So after getting Jasper on a vegetarian diet, she came with us, and we left that awful town."

"So why is Rosalie like us if it isn't what she wanted?"

"Well, the following year when she was 18, she thought she found love. Moved in with him as soon as possible, wanting to start her life. She was walking home late from a friend's house one night. It was only a few blocks, so she thought it would be fine. When she got to the second block, her boyfriend was drunk and with his friends. He called her over. She went, obviously. They beat and gang-raped her before leaving her on the street, lying in blood, thinking she was dead. I smelt her blood when I went for a walk and knew she was running out of time, so I bit her. She hated me for it, she hated herself. She wanted to be dead. She tried several times to kill herself, not knowing if any of it would work or not. I eventually got her to like herself again, every day making her feel special about something."

"That's when he became the main man in my life." Rosalie said. We turned around quickly. All six of the children had come out and found us.

"I'm still trying to get her to _love_ herself, though." I added.

Rosalie snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, trying. It's not working very well lately." Jasper said quietly.

"Jasper." Bella hushed.

"I hate to break up the party, but you have work soon, dad." Rosalie changed the subject.

I looked down at my watch and noticed how much time had passed. The sun had risen without our knowledge during my explanation, and birds were starting to get very loud.

Edward cleared his throat before motioning to all of the others to leave. They ran through the trees as Esme and I stood up.

"Thank you Carlisle." She said.

I kissed her again, "Come by any time." I spoke quietly and winked before turning and running towards my car.


	5. Where is Emmett?

**Esme**

I was rearranging flowers in the foyer when Alice and Edward returned from school.

"Did Emmett go to Carlisle's?" I asked.

"He said he was coming here…" Alice said. "I can't see him in my visions; he met a wolf this morning. He left school early without giving us a reason and said he was coming home."

"He kept his thoughts occupied with something else…" Edward added.

I got my phone out and called Carlisle.

"Hello, my dear." He answered in his sweet voice.

"Carlisle, is Emmett at your house?" I was panicked. Although he is bigger and stronger than anyone we had ever come across, I still worried, especially when he kept his whereabouts from his siblings.

"No, why?" Carlisle sounded more serious, concerned.

"He left school early and told Alice and Edward he was coming home but he never did. We don't know where he is." I spoke quickly.

"We'll be over soon." He said before hanging up.

Within minutes, I caught the scent of the man I think I very well may love. I looked through the window where Bella and Jasper were walking with Rosalie, who looked like she was having an anxiety attack. Carlisle was in front of them. We met them outside, and Edward and Alice were both at their partners' sides. It had been about a week, and we had all found someone whom we already shared a bond with.

"Come sit down, Rose." Alice spoke softly. She too was afraid of what her brother may be doing.

The kids walked inside, smiling at me as a greeting. Carlisle stood with me on the porch.

"Esme?" he sounded too concerned for just a friend. I was hoping he was more than that, but didn't know how he was feeling about it.

"I'm freaking out…" I choked out. I was breathing to try calm myself, but my throat was tightening up.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I buried my face into my chest. He kissed the top of my head. "It'll be okay, Esme. Maybe he just went to Seattle or something. Did you try calling him?"

"8 times…"

"We'll find him."

"How?"

"Jasper is a pretty good tracker. If his scent is lingering, he can pick it up. If not, we will figure out another way. Don't worry yourself too much." His arms tightened for a second before loosening. I took half a step back and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, I needed that." I spoke quietly.

He snickered, "Don't be sorry. Come on." He took my hand and led me inside.

We went into the living room where the kids were sitting. Rosalie stood as soon as we came in. I let go of Carlisle when she walked over.

"Daddy." She cried before falling into his arms.

I sat down and looked to Alice. "Anything?"

She closed her eyes for a second before sighing and shaking her head. I felt unnaturally calm then. I looked at Jasper and gave him a grateful smile.

Edward moved next to me and I leaned into him.

"I'll go see if I can catch his scent from the school." Jasper said after a few minutes of silence. Alice followed him after kissing my cheek.

"Bella, can you please go up to Emmett's room and see if he wrote anything down this morning before school?" Edward asked.

She nodded and excused herself before disappearing up the stairs.

Bella had returned with no note. Jasper and Alice came back a few hours later, losing the scent and asking around if anyone had seen him.

Rosalie and I had both calmed down and were sitting silently. She was now leaning into Jasper and I was into Carlisle. He was running his fingers up and down my arm in soothing motions.

* * *

We were sitting in silence, not knowing what to do. The next thing we knew, Emmett entered the house quietly. He appeared in the living room doorway and paused, not knowing what was happening.

"Emmett." I breathed before jumping up and crashing into him. "Where were you? We've been worried sick."

"I texted you…"

"No, you didn't."

He checked his phone. "Oh, it failed. Sorry. I ran to Seattle to go get Rose—" He stopped, looking at Rosalie.

I parted from him and stepped back, allowing Rosalie to hug him. She understood what I was doing and flew into his arms.

"That's cute, but why did you make such an effort so Alice and I couldn't see?" Edward asked him, slightly angered.

"I didn't know that Alice still wouldn't be able to see, and I kept it from you because you can't keep secrets."

"Got me there…" he said, smiling. Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I can't even read your mind and I know what you're thinking. I didn't tell anyone…" Edward whispered to her.

I looked at them suspiciously, but decided it was a conversation for later.

"So I know that you were all worried and stuff, but I kind of really need to hunt…" Emmett said.

"Go." I smiled.

Rosalie followed him, not wanting to part yet.

Carlisle, Bella and Jasper all stood up.

"Stay." I whispered to Carlisle. "Please."

He smirked and nodded.

"Come for a walk?" Bella asked Edward before they left.

Alice and Jasper went upstairs to Alice's room. I heard her talking about a new outfit she bought for him.

"He is going to get very sick of trying on new clothes every day…" I laughed.

He laughed too.

* * *

I snuggled up against Carlisle from underneath the white covers on my useless bed. We were laying there for hours.

"Do you have work?" I asked him.

"Not today." He replied quietly.

"Well, I have discovered my new cure from mental exhaustion."

"And what might that be?"

"Lying with you, just being." I sat up.

He laughed lightly before putting a finger underneath my chin and placing a very soft kiss on my lips. I returned it with a harder kiss, showing a small portion if what I have been holding back.

He pulled me on top of him, not breaking the kiss.

I pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and rolled over, standing beside the bed. "It's so hard to resist…" I whispered.

He sighed, "Tell me about it."

I laughed before sitting down on the side of the bed and dropped my head into my hands.

"I should be getting home. I've got some paperwork to do." He said.

"I thought you didn't have work?" I said, disappointed.

"I don't have a shift. But I do have paperwork."

"Come back later?"

He stood up and planted another kiss on my lips. "See you later." He winked and walked out.


	6. Yes

**Esme**

I wait eagerly for Carlisle to return. Edward, Alice and Emmett each had their other half over and looked excited. They all sat silently with smiles across their faces in the living room.

"Okay, what?" I asked, irritated.

"Nothing." Emmett answered immediately.

"Okay." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie straightened up.

"To hunt..."

"No. You can't." Alice said.

"Why not?"

"You just can't. Trust me." She smirked.

Edward laughed, obviously hearing how annoyed I was getting.

I went to speak again before a knock on the door distracted me. I knew it was Carlisle and an unintentional smile spread across my face. I tried to walk at a normal speed, but it was too quick to be casual. I opened the door and saw his smile. All my irritation from today slipped away in that one second and was replaced with love and utter happiness.

"You don't have to knock."

"I won't next time."

I stepped back and let him walk in. We went to the living room where all the kids smiled excitedly at him.

He immediately looked at Alice, then Edward. I knew something was up.

"Seriously? You too?" I asked.

"What?" he looked confused.

"You're in on whatever they are? Are _you_ going to tell me?"

He smiled again and shook his head.

"Ugh!" I walked past him and went upstairs. I heard him follow behind me.

"Esme." He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He was smiling, adding to my frustration.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was just so perfect. He leant down and kissed me softly, but showed desire.

I sighed when he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs where the light was no turned off and candles lit the room. There were rose petals scattered around.

I looked around, "Carlisle, did you—" I stopped talking when I turned back and he bent down onto one knee. He was holding a ring in a pretty little velvet box. My mouth fell open slightly.

"Esme Anne Platt, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" His voice sounded like silk.

I couldn't speak; I was in too much shock. I nodded and his smile grew wider than I had ever seen. He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. It was then that I realised all of our children standing along the far wall.

I laughed before throwing my arms around him. He lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around before placing me back down and kissing me.

All of the kids clapped with large smiles on their faces.

"Now you see why I wouldn't let you leave? And why we annoyed to the point where you had to leave for a second?" Alice asked.

"Sneaky…" I laughed.

"I hope you like that ring, because it cost him a fortune." Rosalie laughed.

"Don't spend so much money on me…" I whispered.

"You deserve it." He kissed my cheek.

A knock on the door interrupted our little moment. Edward went to answer it.

"Get out of here." We heard him say coldly.

Bella walked around the corner and we heard her steps stop. "Jacob, what are you doing?"

"Well you moved on quickly." He said.

Jasper's face turned cold and he stormed towards the front door. Carlisle followed him, and I went with Carlisle, our fingers still intertwined.

We all went outside onto the porch in time to see Jasper throw the now wolf form Jacob into a tree. 3 other wolves ran over, growling. Emmett walked down and stood in front of them.

"Stop him, Alice." I whispered.

"Jasper! Jazz!" Alice yelled, but he didn't respond.

Carlisle let go of my hand and crashed into Jasper before he could pounce on Jacob. They crashed into the ground with a loud thud. I stepped forward before Edward stopped me. He knew I definitely wouldn't be able to fight a wolf. I wasn't the fighting type, so I never learned much.

Edward was standing protectively in front of Bella who looked scared of what the outcome of this may be.

"He regrets his decision…" Edward whispered to her.

Bella pushed past Edward. He tried to stop her but failed. She walked over and pulled Jasper back slightly and stood between him and Jacob. "Leave, Jacob. We're over. We were over from day 1." She said.

He growled and Jasper growled in return. That's when I saw a wolf from the side, not blocked by Emmett, about to jump Carlisle. Without thinking, I ran and caught the wolf mid-air, throwing it to the ground. "Back off." I said sternly before it tried to attack again.

Jacob growled at his pack brothers before stepping backward. He snapped at Carlisle before they left.

"Carlisle, why does he hate you more than Jasper?" Bella asked, seeing the snap.

"Um…"

"Carlisle." She raised her voice.

I looked at him and he was very hesitant. "Well, Jacob sort of came around the day after he broke it off with you in the morning. You left for school early so I said you weren't home. He thought I was lying and I raised my voice a little, that's all."

" _You_ raised your voice?" Rosalie asked. "I'm so proud." She was smiling.

"Wait, so you decided not to tell me? Why?" She sounded hurt.

"You were getting along well with Edward; I didn't want to change that. You were happy."

"Carlisle…"

"Are you saying that if I told you then you would be with Jacob right now instead of Edward?"

"No. I never loved Jacob. Of course I would still be with Edward. I love _him,_ or I wouldn't have fucked—"

She paused and her eyes widened before they darted to Edward.

"Oh no…" he looked down.

"You what!?" Rosalie and Jasper asked at the same time, shocked.

Emmett whistled before laughing. "Before marriage? Congratulations man!" He laughed more.

I didn't realise that my mouth had fallen open with shock. I looked up at Carlisle, who was furious.

Bella covered her mouth with her hand before taking a step back. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't really want you to find out this way…or any way."

Edward was avoiding eye contact with me and Carlisle. He was looking down awkwardly, shamefully.

Alice was quiet, but she was shocked too.

Rosalie laughed. "This night just keeps getting better…"

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded, trying to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"Before you yell at me, can we please go home?" Bella asked quietly.

"Go. Now." He said coldly.

Bella turned around and looked at Edward. "Sorry…" she whispered before running towards their house.

"Rosalie, Jasper, can you please go home too?" He asked. They looked at each other before leaving.

I motioned for Alice, Emmett and Edward to go inside.

"Carlisle, it isn't that bad. If they love each other, then they will get married anyway." I tried.

"We had rules." He said. "They could do whatever they felt was right until it came to sex. That had to be after marriage. It's the thing I believe in the most. They did too."

I gently lifted his head up with a finger under his chin. "She was hurting. She still is. You may not see it, and it may not be because of Jacob, but she is upset about something."

"Sorry to ruin the night. I had made plans for if you said yes."

"You didn't ruin it." I stood on my toes and kissed him gently. "Go."

He touched my cheek for a minute before smiling and leaving.

I walked inside.

"I am so sorry, Esme." Edward started immediately.

"Are you happy with her?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Do you love her?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to marry her eventually? Assuming she agrees, obviously."

He nodded again.

"Then it doesn't bother me. We are different people; we don't follow the same traditions."

He sighed with relief. "How mad is Carlisle?"

"He was shocked. Apparently they had only one rule, and that was sex after marriage, never before. I think he is just more disappointed than mad. He'll come around." I smiled.

"Sorry to ruin your night. It should have been perfect. We had plans set up. It was going to be really fun."

"It was not ruined." I assured, smiling as I looked down at the beautiful, definitely expensive engagement ring.


	7. What Does Love Feel Like?

**Carlisle**

I paced back and forth in front of my children who sat on the couch in silence.

"I'm sorry…" Bella spoke after a few minutes.

I stopped pacing. Her tone of voice, she felt terrible, and it was because I reacted badly.

I didn't know how to say what I wanted to, so I tried my best.

"Bella, you don't need to be sorry. I just reacted badly. I just wanted to talk to all 3 of you about it."

"Really? The talk? We've heard it a thousand times. We know how it works." Rosalie said.

I snickered. "No. I just wanted to make sure that if you're making these choices, that you don't do it just because you can. You do it when you love the person."

"I do love him…" Bella whispered.

"Then that's okay. It goes for both of you as well." I looked at Rosalie and Jasper.

They nodded. No one said anything else. I decided I didn't want to keep talking about it. They all looked uncomfortable.

"Can we please go back? Emmett and I were in the middle of a video game…" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

He and Rosalie both stood. Bella just dropped her head slightly.

"You can go too…" I said to her.

She looked up at me, not expecting to hear that, and smiled. She stood and hugged me before walking out with Jasper.

Rosalie didn't move and looked like she wanted to say something. She waited for the front door to close before turning to me.

"Dad, do you think it's too early to fall in love? It's been just over a week."

"No. I believe that if you find your soul mate, then it's instantly felt."

"Did you feel it instantly when you met Esme?"

"I felt different. Happier, somehow."

"See, I don't know if I feel that with Emmett. He makes me happier than I have ever been before, but other than that, I don't know, I feel normal. I didn't want to ask Jasper what he sensed because that would just be awkward." She sat back down.

"Rosalie, you do what you think is best for you. If you don't think that he is your soul mate, then don't try to make yourself feel that way about him. If you're not sure, then give it some time. You might not realise it's there."

"What if it isn't? I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Things take time, Rose. You'll get there eventually; you just have to wait it out."

"What does love feel like?"

I sat down beside her. "From my experience, it's like nothing that you ever felt before. It doesn't feel the same as the love you feel for your children, or your parents or siblings, it's different. Different how? I don't know, it just is. It's like they spark something inside of you, something beautiful. Their hair is perfect, their eyes, their smile, their laugh, everything is perfect. You feel like you've known them for a very long time. They seem more beautiful and interesting than anyone you've ever met. They make you feel special." I explained.

"I don't know." She dropped her head in her hands.

"Close your eyes." I instructed. She stared at me for a few seconds before closing them. "Imagine your life in 10 years time. How you want it. Where is it?"

I waited for her reply. "Still here."

"Do you seem happy?"

"Yes."

"Who is there?"

"Everyone."

"Who stands out?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "Emmett."

"Well, there you go." I smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

She threw her arms around me. I returned her hug and kissed her head.

"Thank you, daddy." She kissed me cheek and stood up to walk out.

"Rose?" I stopped her.

She turned around.

"Do you know if anything is going on with Bella lately? If she's upset over Jacob or something else?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"Esme says she can see that she is hurt over something. And that's probably why she slept with Edward early."

"I don't know. I think you should ask her though, not me. She trusts you more."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does. We all do. Why do you think I came to you about this instead of Jasper or Bella? Or even Alice or Esme?"

I smiled and motioned for her to leave.

* * *

I walked at a human speed back over to Esme's house, thinking about everything happening.

When I got there, I went to knock before remembering our conversation that evening. I walked in. Jasper and Emmett were yelling at the TV and each other while playing their video game. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch talking about the wedding. Edward and Bella were nowhere in sight. Neither was Esme.

I walked upstairs and Esme opened her bedroom door before I knocked. She smiled and moved so I could walk in. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch in the corner. They were laughing about something and Bella hit him playfully.

"Alice and Rosalie are already starting to plan the wedding…" I smiled.

"I'm not surprised. Alice loves parties. It'll probably too extravagant for our liking and too big for 8 people, but I doubt she'll take that into consideration."

I laughed and sat down on the end of her bed. "Why are we hanging in here?"

"It's where Esme was and we were bored." Bella answered.

I nodded and looked up at my new fiancé. That's when it sunk in. Esme was my fiancé. She was perfect, and I loved her so much.

"Let's go." Edward whispered to Bella. They stood and walked out. Esme turned back to me.

"You know what I just realised?" I asked.

"What?"

"You are my fiancé…and we are going to get married. _You_ are going to be _my_ wife." I smiled adoringly at her.

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled back.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I shook my head.

She laughed and leant down, kissing my hard. She pushed me backwards and continued kissing for several minutes.

She stood up and pulled me upwards then. "I think we should get married sooner, rather than later."

"Agreed." I said before kissing her again.

"Movie?" She asked.

"With them or just us?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"I don't mind."

Edward knocked and walked in. "Since neither of you care, us. We're bored."

Esme laughed. "Okay."

He walked out and Esme grabbed my hand before hugging me. "Thank you Carlisle."

"For what?"

"For being perfect. You have no idea how long I have waited for you."

I kissed her. "You're the perfect one." I whispered.

She took my hand again and we walked downstairs.

"I heard that there are several nurses, female and male, that have taken a liking towards you…" she said.

"Hardly."

"He got asked out 3 times last week…" Rosalie said.

"I'm picking you up from your next shift, and I'm coming inside so they can see me."

"Oh no, protective Esme comes into play…" Emmett joked. Edward and Jasper laughed.

"Damn right…" she said before sitting down. I sat beside her and we waited for the kids to pick a movie.


	8. You Slapped Him?

**Carlisle**

I finished with my last patient and walked out to the administration connected to the waiting room to submit some paperwork. I handed it over to the lady and greeted the female nurses in the corner who were staring at me. When I turned around, Esme was sitting against the wall. I smiled and walked over.

"Hello, my darling." I greeted. She stood up and planted a long kiss on my lips. I knew the other nurses were watching. When she pulled away, she looked over my shoulder and glared at them.

I turned her head back to look at me. "Behave."

"They look like they want to kill me right now…" she smirked.

I grabbed her hand and led her over towards two male doctors standing close to the women.

"Ah Carlisle, this must be your fiancé." One said.

"It is. This is Esme." I introduced them to her and she smiled politely and shook their hands.

My eyes drifted over to the women who looked like they hated Esme.

"I bet she's a gold digger, with that hair and those clothes…" One whispered.

"In fact, she hates spending my money, so if you don't mind, please keep your prejudices to yourself." I snapped.

Esme smiled wide and stared at me.

One of the women cleared her throat awkwardly before all 3 of them walked away.

The male nurses laughed. "Don't worry about them, they're as bitchy as they come, plus they fancy Carlisle. All the women here do."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I said before Esme could ask questions.

They said goodbye and I walked to my office with Esme by my side, our fingers intertwined.

"I know what you're thinking, that isn't me. But come on, whom better to put them in their place than the guy they love?" I winked at her.

She laughed. "You're right. Although I can't help but notice that they are very attractive…"

"For a single man maybe. I'm fully committed to you." I planted a kiss on her lips.

"So tell me. Do they know we have only known each other for 2 weeks and already engaged?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well I'm thinking that's why they called me a gold digger."

"No, I think they called you a gold digger because you're beautiful, and gold diggers usually are, too."

"That didn't answer my question."

"No, they don't. I told them I have known you for 2 years. We know the same amount of information about each other as anyone who has known one another for 2 million years."

"You were put on the spot, weren't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah…" I admitted. I picked up my things and we walked out.

Esme shot a deadly glare at the women who had returned to their spot.

* * *

I drove even though she came to pick me up.

"It's my car…" she complained.

"I'm a better driver…" I smiled.

She didn't deny it.

"I have a proposition for you." I changed the subject.

"And that is?"

I pulled over for the moment and turned to face her fully.

"Move in with me."

"Carlisle—"

"Edward, Emmett and Alice will come too of course. We have 3 spare bedrooms in our house in case things don't turn out for all of them as we had hoped. Bella, Rosalie and Jasper don't mind, I already asked them."

"We don't want to impose…"

"You're definitely not imposing." I assured.

Her mouth curled into a small smile. "I'll talk to them about it tonight."

I smiled at her before driving again.

"So Alice wants the wedding to be next month. She thinks that because it's in the middle of fall then it will be the most beautiful time to do it. Knowing Alice, I can't decline myself, but if you don't want it then, then I can decline for you."

"Is next month what you want?" I asked.

"I don't mind when it is."

"Then if she can get a wedding together by then, next month works for me."

A bigger smile spread across her face. "Good, because I do mind. Next month was when I wanted it before Alice even suggested it."

"October it is." Our fingers had intertwined a while ago, and we pulled up to her home. I opened her door and we walked inside. I was planning to go home and shower first, but I wanted to get my children out so that Esme could have time with just her children when she asked them if they wanted to move into our house.

When we walked into the living room, they were all sitting in silence. No one moved at all.

"Guys?" Esme stepped forward. They all turned at the same time and looked at us.

"Well that was rather creepy…" I whispered.

"Why are all so quiet?" She looked at Emmett and Jasper who were the main cause of noise in the house.

"Conflict…" Edward said quietly.

I looked at Rosalie who had the same face on that she has when she is ready to argue.

"Rosalie?" I was asking for an explanation and she knew it.

"Why do you always think it's me?" She snapped.

"Because you have that face. And I know you…"

She stared at me before sighing. "Jasper is being a dick."

"I am not!" He snapped.

"Bullshit!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose!" I scolded. "All 3 of you, home now."

"Why?" she asked with attitude.

"Because it's what I said. Now go."

She stood up and glared at Jasper before storming out. Bella kissed Edward before following. Jasper didn't move. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not going near her; she'll rip my head off!"

"Jasper."

"You have to be in between us the whole time." He said, kissing Alice on the cheek and standing up.

"You're welcome…" I whispered with a wink to Esme before following Jasper out.

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" I sat down on one of the several couches in the living room. Bella sat beside me, and Rosalie and Jasper sat at opposite ends, as far from each other as possible.

Neither of them said anything.

"Bella?"

"Emmett made a joke and Rosalie took offense but Jasper laughed. Rosalie told him to shut up and he said it was true and she slapped him and then it was full blown argument." She said.

"You slapped him?"

Rosalie looked at me but didn't say anything.

"It's not like it hurt…she's weak…" Jasper said quietly.

"Oh, shut the fu—"

"Rosalie!" I cut her off. "I honestly thought you were more mature than this. Maybe I shouldn't let you go to London with Emmett, since you can't even control yourself here."

"No, that isn't fair!" she straightened.

"How is that not fair? You slapped Jasper and you have been cursing an awful lot lately. Not to mention the endless arguments with others." I was going to let her go, but I wanted her to think I wasn't going to so she might learn something.

"You are so biased! If Jasper had hit me, you wouldn't make a big deal out of it at all! I am an adult I can go to London if I want to, and maybe I might just stay there!" She exploded. "I'm so fucking sick of this family!"

"Have you been doing the calming exercises that the doctor told you to do?" I asked with a calm voice.

"No! They don't do shit!" she stood up and ran out of the house, over to Esme's, not doubt.

"Rosalie!" I yelled out but she didn't reply and she didn't come back.

"What a bitch…"

"Jasper, please don't." I said sternly. "You can go back if you want." I said before starting to walk out.

"Carlisle? Could Edward come over here?" Bella asked.

"And Alice?" Jasper added.

"Yeah." I answered before walking up to my office.


	9. He Understands

**Esme**

I watched Carlisle and his children leave before turning back to my family.

"Sounds great." Alice and Edward said at the same time, already knowing what I was going to talk about.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"How would you feel if we moved in with Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Like, all of us?"

"That was the general idea…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if having 8 vampires in one place would be smart, but hell I'm not smart. Let's do it." He sounded enthusiastic, and not too concerned.

I took a deep breath, feeling a huge, unnecessary weight lift off my shoulders.

"So what was that all about?"

"I made a joke that accidently offended Rose. Jasper laughed but when Rosalie told him to shut up he said it was true, and she slapped him. Then it turned into a very large argument between them."

"Alice and Emmett snapped at each other a few times, too." Edward added.

I looked at Emmett, then to Alice. "You can't get involved in their conflicts. It will only worsen the situation."

Edward had read my thought then. "I thought so" was all he said.

I nodded before Emmett asked what we were talking about.

"Okay, I don't know if you know this, but Rosalie has depression and anger issues. If you stir her up, she will get angry and she will leave marks. Once her anger wears off, her depression will kick in and it goes downhill from there for either a long or little time. That's what Carlisle told me."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Emmett sounded hurt.

"She didn't want you to have to deal with her problems. They only other person who knows most of it is Carlisle, and she feels guilty enough with him having it all over his head. Jasper and Bella don't even know that much." Edward explained.

"Is she as bad as you?" Emmett asked me. I had depression too. It wasn't as bad as it used to be now that I have my children, and it got even better when I met Carlisle, but it was still there, I could feel it creeping up on me from time to time.

"Um, I really don't know." I said softly. "Maybe you should ask her about it? Let her tell you when she is ready to."

"Yeah, I will."

Before anyone else said anything, Rosalie burst through the door, cursing.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Emmett asked, standing up and grabbing her so she would stop moving so quickly.

"I messed up, and I mean I really messed up. Fuck!" She started to sob, with no tears. She fell into Emmett's arms.

"Oh…" Edward read her mind and knew what happened. He shook his head.

"What happened?" Emmett asked her again. She didn't reply.

I walked over and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She moved from Emmett to me, finally having a motherly figure that she could rely on, even if she didn't know it yet. I hugged her until she pulled away. I didn't know how long she needed it, so I let her decide when she had enough.

She pulled away after about 5 minutes of sobbing. No one said anything.

"He is not going to let me back into that house…" she whispered to herself.

"Yes he will. He's Carlisle; he will let anyone into his house." Emmett assured.

"I told him he was biased. I yelled louder than I ever had before at him. I told him I was going to go to London despite his disapproval and that I was going to stay there. I told him I was sick of that family. They're going to hate me." She dropped her head into her hands. "And trust me, having me yell that has a bigger affect than me saying it quietly, and only explaining. Dad had never been the one to take things like that lightly when it came from Jasper, Bella or I."

"This isn't a good time to tell you that we're moving in, is it?" Emmett asked, hoping it would lighten her mood a little.

"Have fun in my house without me, because I won't be allowed back in."

Edward and Alice both got texts then. "Jasper and Bella want us to go over there…"

"Go, go. Don't tell them or dad that I broke down here." Rosalie said.

"No, we're not going; we're staying here with you." Alice said.

"No, they'll know something is up if you don't go. Plus it would probably be better not to have too many people around me when— go, really. It's okay."

"Okay, I know what you were about to say then, but I'm not going to say anything apart from: please at least tell Esme and Emmett. And I know you want us to go, so…" Edward said.

I smiled at them before they walked out and turned back to Rosalie. "Carlisle will understand, sweetheart." I moved her hair from her face.

"You guys are great together. Thank you for making him happy." She said.

I smiled. "Do you want me to call him? He can come over and we can talk to him."

"No." she shook her head. "He can't know. He'll think I'm weak."

"Rosalie, you know him better than that. He needs to know that you weren't being serious before he takes drastic measures to keep you in this general area. He's probably worried sick right now."

She leaned into Emmett and closed her eyes, taking breaths to calm herself. I could tell she was moving from anger to depression, and I wanted Carlisle around for when it happened. If I couldn't handle myself in that state, I couldn't possible handle someone else. I kissed the side of her head before standing and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Carlisle was over in less than 2 minutes after my call. I met him at the door and he pecked me on the lips before following me inside to Rosalie.

"Rose? Carlisle is here." I said quietly, not wanting to disturb her slight peace she had found in the past minutes.

She buried her face further into Emmett, not wanting Carlisle to see her right now.

"Rosalie? Esme told me that you don't think you are welcome to come back home… you know that's not true, honey."

"I didn't mean what I said…" she said, her voice muffled. "I won't go without your consent."

"I know that you didn't mean it, Rose." He spoke in a soft, soothing tone. How often did this happen?

"You're not biased. You would have yelled at Jasper too. Or Bella."

"I know that too. But do you?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I will let you go to London anyway?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She moved from Emmett and flew into Carlisle's arms. He knew it was coming, because he didn't even react at all, or fall backwards from the force. He kissed her forehead and put his arms around her.

"I'm not sick of the family either."

He laughed lightly. "I know you're not…"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, daddy." She whispered.

"Don't be." He said, kissing the top of her head again.

Rosalie started shaking. "No…" she cried into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Breathe, honey. Take deep breaths." He said.

Emmett looked confused and scared, not knowing what was happening.

"She's just overwhelmed Emmett. It happens quite frequently when she falls into a depressive state. She probably isn't registering what we're saying now, either, because she's putting all her focus into trying to calm herself down."

"You don't do that." He said to me.

"People experience it differently." I said quietly.

"It'll stop soon. A few minutes." He assured.

Jasper walked through the door then. "Why is nobody answering my texts? Is she okay?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I feel so bad…" he said quietly, sitting down beside me.

"Don't. It was my fault." Emmett said.

"No." Rosalie spoke. She could hear, just wasn't responding when she didn't want to. "It wasn't your fault, Em. And don't feel bad, Jazz."

"Well it's sort of hard not to. I can sense your emotions, remember?"

"Well, ignore them." She said.

She pulled back from Carlisle and wiped her eyes, despite them being dry like always.

"Do you want to go back home?" Carlisle asked.

She looked at him.

"You're allowed to." He reassured.

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Come with me?" She asked Emmett.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek.

Carlisle stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and stood to. We waited for Rosalie to hug Jasper and walk out with him and Emmett. We followed behind them, listening to them trying to cheer her up by making fun of each other and Edward.

"Are you sure you want us to move in?" I asked Carlisle.

He stopped walking and turned to me, dropping his head to the side. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. It was a legitimate question…" I smiled.

"Yes, I would like you to move in." He assured. "It is what married couples do the majority of the time."

"But really? Because Alice will probably change everything, from your house to your wardrobe." I laughed as we continued walking.

"Perfect…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, by the way, Alice is currently moving furniture with Bella and Edward around the house. She didn't like how it was…" Jasper laughed.

"She better not go in my room…" Rosalie said.

"What did I tell you?" I smiled again.

He shook his head and laughed lightly. I stared at him, looking at his perfect features. I stopped walking and pulled him back with me. When he turned to look at me, I planted a hard kiss on his lips. He returned it.

"God, I can't wait for next month…" I breathed.

He snickered, "Me neither…"

* * *

 **I'm sorry if anyone thinks I got anything "wrong" with Rosalie's little breakdown, and you may think that's anxiety, not depression or your views and experiences may be different, but this is just what I had written with little sleep and something I have experienced before.**

 **Sorry if it became a trigger for anyone, too.**

 **xx**


	10. You Fell For A Bloodsucker

**Carlisle**

I came home from a double shift to 7 vampires in our living room. Esme, Alice, Emmett and Edward had moved in about a week ago, and everything was panning out nicely.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked them.

"Esme said we didn't have to." Bella said.

I looked to Esme who had a guilty look on her face. "They pressured me. I'm weak…" her mouth curled to a small smile.

"You're so lucky that I'm home in the mornings for the rest of the week…" I told them sarcastically. I planted a kiss on Esme's lips before walking upstairs to have a shower.

Once I got changed and opened my bedroom door, I smelt a wolf. I went downstairs to see Jacob, Sam and Paul in my living room.

"About time…" Emmett joked.

Bella sat as far from the wolves as she could. Her eyes were too dark to be close to them. Although their odour was revolting, if we were too thirsty, the scent of their blood would overcome the dog smell.

"I already told her too hunt, but she wouldn't go." Edward said.

She rolled her eyes and didn't make eye contact with me.

"Can we get on with this?" Jacob asked.

I stared at him for a moment. "Who let you into my house?"

"That would be me, sorry." Rosalie said quietly.

I was shocked to hear that.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for the reason they're here…" she clarified.

I sat down and waited for them to explain.

"Okay, so we know there is some…conflict between our families at the moment" Sam looked at Jacob, then Bella and Edward. "But I think we need to work together on this one. We crossed an unfamiliar scent around the outskirts of town a few weeks back, then closer in the next week, and then last week it was around our reservation. Yesterday, it was close to this house when we tracked it." Sam explained.

"We've only caught sight of him once, and we have been tracking the situation for a while, seeing if it were someone who knew you." Jacob motioned to Esme. "He did go very close to your old home last week, but we don't know what he is after and why he keeps coming back…"

Esme shifted uncomfortably and made eye contact with Alice, Edward and then Emmett.

I decided not to bring it up with the wolves here. "We'll go see if we can catch the scent tonight. We'll keep you posted." I said.

"Same here." Paul said.

"I can't believe you fell for another bloodsucker…" Jacob commented, very quietly.

"Excuse me?" Bella spoke at a normal volume.

" _You_ fell for a bloodsucker…" Jasper said.

"That's not the same…"

"How in any way is that not the same?" Bella asked.

"Is it because you have a dick? You think you can put it wherever but as soon as someone else wants to, look out…" Rosalie smiled at her own comment.

"Rose." I hushed.

"He hardly even has a dick…" Bella whispered before laughing. Rosalie laughed too, Alice tried not to, and Esme cracked a smile which she tried to hide.

Jacob went to speak again before Sam interrupted him. "Let's go, Jacob." He spoke sternly, not wanting to start anything else between our families.

When they walked out, all of the guys and Alice as well cracked up with Bella and Rosalie.

Esme laughed quietly, not wanting Emmett to notice, she would never live it down.

"Even Esme is laughing!" Edward said between chuckles.

Bella looked at me and I shook my head in disapproval.

"Oh come on, Carlisle. He insulted your family." She said.

"That doesn't mean we insult back. Rosalie, you too."

"Please, that was awesome!" Bella smiled.

I let them continue for a few minutes before it died down.

"What's going on?" I asked Esme.

She cleared her throat. "Nothing important." She tried.

"I thought we agreed to no secrets."

"Unless absolutely necessary…"

"I seriously doubt that this is one of those times."

She looked at Edward before sighing.

"Well, you know about my husband as a human? I told you he died, and he did, he is just…a vampire…"

"No, she didn't bite him." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Oh, god no. If I had, I wouldn't have left him to change, I would have drained him. Someone else did. That's why we have been moving around so often. He keeps finding us, but whenever we go he is around, we can't catch him. Emmett and Edward have come close a few times over the years, but were never successful." She explained. "They never let Alice or I go with them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you would have worried…like you are now, stop."

"Do you know why he's trying to find you, even after this long?"

She looked at Edward. He went to speak but she hushed him and shook her head. "No, we don't."

"Don't lie to him, Esme…" Alice said quietly.

"Okay, this here isn't going to work if we keep important secrets from each other…"

"Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus…" she said to Alice.

"He's following us to kill Esme." Edward said quickly, not wanting Esme to be able to stop him again.

I paused for a moment, processing what I had just heard.

"Carlisle?" she asked.

"Does he have any gifts?"

"Nope." Emmett smirked. "I can see where this is going…"

"Well he should be easy to kill then." I said, ignoring Emmett's comment.

Emmett smirked wider and rubbed his hands together. "When do we start?"

"Tonight, but after we tell the pack, and after we hunt." I raised my eyebrows at Bella.

She shook her head, not realising I was still looking at her.

"You cannot starve yourself, and you will feed." I said, my voice sombre.

"I'm not starving myself. I just don't want to hunt."

"Then I'll bring you something." Edward said.

"No, I'll go." She said, not wanting to argue, and not wanting Edward to have to hunt for anyone other than himself.

"Well, let's go." Emmett jumped up, excited to finally have more than enough numbers to surround Charles Evenson.

We all stood and left with our significant other. I decided that I would not let Esme leave my sight while this man was still living. Who knew what could come of it. Esme definitely wasn't one to fight back, her nature was too kind.

"We're not going to London." Rosalie said to Emmett.


	11. Charles Evenson

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm sorry I didn't get around to updating yesterday, I had a lot of school work. Anyway, enjoy :)**

 **-A xx**

* * *

 **Carlisle**

We had told the pack, and they offered Esme to stay on the reservation while the rest of us hunted him down but she refused.

"Why won't you stay here? It's safer." I asked.

"Why won't you stay with me?"

"I have my children to protect, and you."

"How will you protect me when you're not with me? And I have children to protect, too."

"Please, Esme." I tried.

Her eyes narrowed. "Carlisle, I am coming with you, and you cannot stop me."

I sighed. "Fine, but stay behind me, and don't make any stupid decisions." I turned around to walk towards the family and the pack.

"Carlisle." Esme stopped me. When I turned back around, her lips met mine. "2 months ago, if he had found us again, I would have let him kill me. But not anymore. I love you."

I kissed her again, "I love you too, my darling."

"Yeah real cute guys, but we're ready." Emmett called out.

We intertwined our fingers and walked over to them. Sam had set out a plan and drew it up so we could see. A wind picked up while Sam was explaining.

"No time for plans, he's close now." Emmett said.

"New plan, surround him." Sam ordered. "Let's go!" he called to his pack.

We let the wolves run first before following behind. "Left, Carlisle!" Edward called.

I did as he said and caught sight of him. I followed, using every bit of speed I had. I lost him a few times behind trees. I saw one of the wolves come close, and Jasper, but none of us were as fast. Edward was gaining on him, but at the last minutes, Charles turned and kicked him down before continuing the chase. Bella stopped at Edward and pulled him up. Once close enough, I jumped and only just caught him. Emmett was right behind me and helped restrain him. The wolves circled, creating a ring around him. Esme looked at him and I saw fear strike through her eyes. She stepped backwards and Jasper appeared at her side. Alice followed him.

"Ah, my dearest Esme. Let me guess, one of these two holding me is your new husband." Charles smirked. His eyes stayed glued to Esme, and didn't stray.

I gripped tighter.

"Ah, the blond." He said.

Her eyes switched to me, and the fear didn't fade. Edward appeared beside me. "Take Esme back to the reservation." He whispered, taking Charles' arm.

I walked over and grabbed Esme's hand, pulling her with me. She didn't move easily, I had to use force.

"Kill him." She said quietly before walking with me.

Once we were out of sight, we heard a scream and the wolves growls. They fed him to the wolves.

Esme stopped walking and fell into my arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered between dry sobs.

"For what?"

"Crying in front of you."

"Don't be, my love." My arms were wrapped around her. I kissed the top of her head.

We stood there for a while until she felt she could continue. When she pulled away, Alice, Rosalie and Bella had found us.

Alice hugged Esme. "It's over now." She whispered to her.

"That was easier than I thought." Emmett whispered, joining us with his brothers.

"The wolves said thanks." Edward said.

"I'm going home." Bella said before turning and walking away. Edward followed her.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know. Did something happen?" I turned to the others.

"She's just in a bad mood." Rosalie said.

"I'll talk to her later. Let's go." I took Esme's hand and we walked back to the house with our children following behind.

We listened to their conversation when it turned to our honeymoon and where we were going. Alice and Edward were the only ones that knew where I was taking her, and that was only because of their gifts.

Alice refused to tell them, and said that they would find out after we left. They asked for hints, and she gave none. They made guesses and she denied all of them. They didn't guess right anyway.

* * *

Esme and I had spent the rest of the night and morning lying in bed. No words were spoken, no laughter protruded. Esme cried for a while, and then she lay motionless in my arms for hours on end.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted our peace. "Come in." I allowed.

"Esme, do you want to come dress shopping today? It'll take your mind off everything, and we have to shop for our dresses too." Alice offered.

Esme didn't move or speak for a moment. "Yeah, I'll be down soon." She spoke very quietly.

Once Alice left, Esme sat up and kissed me.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled weakly. "I love you too."

She got up and went to have a shower.

I made my way out to Bella. We talked about her moods lately, and she blamed it on stress at school, but she hadn't been there in days.

"Hey Carlisle, what happened to making us go to school for the rest of the week?" Emmett asked.

"I really don't care anymore." I answered.

He laughed and walked into the game room where Jasper was setting up a video game. Edward was watching them.

"I can't imagine being you." Bella said.

"What do you mean?"

"We depend on you too much. We leave you with so much shit to deal with, not to mention work. We put too much stress on your shoulders."

"No you don't." I assured. "I don't think it's very stressful at all."

"But you are always going out of your way to make sure we are all okay. You put us before yourself in every situation."

"That's what I'm supposed to do."

Esme came down then, which put an end to our conversation.

The girls all said goodbye to their partners and walked downstairs. Esme planted a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away and smiling. "Bye…"

"Goodbye, my love." She walked out and they left.

I went into the game room where Emmett and Jasper were insulting and trying to distract each other. Edward was sitting on the couch behind them, laughing. I had a while before my short shift, and I had finished my paperwork so I sat down beside him and watched too.


	12. You're Not Charles

**Esme**

The drive to Seattle felt too long. All I could think about was Charles now that Carlisle was not with me. Even now, while I walk around with my daughters, I can't help but remember all those memories from when I was still a human. Could I marry Carlisle? Will I be strong enough to go through another wedding without knowing if everything will change about the man like last time? Carlisle had told me that he would never think of doing anything to hurt me intentionally, no matter how small, but could I believe that? I did last time and look how that turned out.

"Esme?" Alice asked for the third time. "Are you okay?"

I hadn't realised that she was talking to me. We had stopped walking and the look of concern on their faces broke my heart. There was a bench behind me and I sat down. Bella sat beside me and took my hand.

"Tell us." Rosalie spoke quietly, and it was the kindest tone I had ever heard come from her.

"I can't marry him…" I choked out.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"What if he isn't who he says he is?"

"He isn't Charles." Rosalie said.

"Carlisle is probably the kindest, warmest most caring person you will ever meet. He doesn't break promises, he sticks to his word. He definitely won't hurt you at all, not intentionally. Never once has he ever gotten close to actually hurting any of us. He may raise his voice occasionally, but that's as far as it gets." Bella assured.

"That's how people used to describe Charles before I was forced into marrying him."

"Esme, Carlisle is nothing like him, and I know it. I can see it. He will treat you like his queen." Alice smiled.

"And I can't ask him to deal with me."

"He doesn't have to _deal_ with anything. It happens with Rosalie too sometimes, he won't mind." Alice said. "He loves you, Esme."

I felt a small smile spread across my face, which caused the 3 girls to smile too.

"Okay, let's go find a dress!" Alice said excitedly.

"I didn't even need to come; you're just going to pick what you want." I said.

"Very true." She admitted.

"So can I run home? I don't really want to shop today." I asked her.

Alice sighed, "You don't even want a chance at a say in your dress?"

"I know what you will pick is what I'll look best in."

"Fine." She agreed.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, then Rosalie's, then Bella's before leaving. I walked for a while, giving Carlisle a chance to finish his shift before I showed up at the hospital.

* * *

I walked in just when he walked through the doors into the waiting room. 2 of the nurses were standing in there again. Was that just their spot? They stared at me again.

His faced turned to worry, and I realised how upset I must have looked. Mostly from the guilt I was feeling for ever doubting Carlisle.

"Esme, are you—" He glanced over at the nurses who had said something about how sad I was looking. One asked the other if they thought we had a fight. He walked over and took my hand, pulling me forwards and up to his office.

He closed the door behind us and threw his bag onto the chair close to the door. "Esme, is everything okay?"

I looked downwards, not knowing how to explain. I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips press to my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you. For not being anything like Charles. For loving me."

"You seem to be thanking me a lot lately for that. If I'm not mistaken, it seems you have been doubting yourself recently." He put his hand underneath my chin and gently tilted my head to look at him. "Why can't you see how perfect you are?"

"Can anyone?"

"You can, if you believe me." He planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say perfect, but I can tell you that I like who I am ever since I met you."

"Good." He kissed me again.

"Carlisle, I doubted you today before our daughters reassured me. I was convinced in my mind that I couldn't marry you. That you were going to be like him, seen as perfect until we actually marry. That you didn't love me. I'm lucky that the girls were there or I would be on my way across the country by now. I'm sorry."

He was silent for a while. "Esme, if that's how you see me, then maybe we shouldn't marry. I don't want to accidently hurt you without realising and you thinking I was like him."

"No, no. I don't see you that way at all. You _are_ perfect; people just _told_ me that he was. They were wrong obviously. There is a feeling in my gut that just tells me that I'm right about this one…" I smiled.

He snickered, "Esme, I promise never to hurt you in any way that's possible for me to avoid, and I am very glad that you are deciding that you want to be my wife." He smiled.

I kissed him gently, but showed slight aggression. I made it last, not wanting to part. When we did part, I rested my forehead against his and smiled.

"I love you," He assured, "with all my heart and for eternity."

"I love you too." I kissed him again, shorter this time.

"Let's go home."

"I'm sure those nurses will love that we're not fighting…" I said sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand. When we entered the waiting room he stopped walking and kissed me passionately. Although it was just to show up he nurses, I felt weak at the knees. How long would that last after marriage? The kiss was sensual, and I suddenly couldn't wait for marriage.

When we made it to his car and he started driving out of the car park, I decided to bring up some scenarios. I asked what he would do in each one. He was in a good mood, so most of his answers made me laugh.

"Wait, I thought you were shopping with the girls?"

"Well, after my little freak out, I decided I was going to come and see you instead. I think Alice already had a dress in mind anyway." I smiled.

"No doubting that." He agreed.

* * *

We were sitting on the couch downstairs. The boys were playing a different video game now, one that all 3 of them could participate in. Occasionally we would hear one of them curse, and Carlisle would go to yell at them before I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"They're getting along really well. Don't ruin it." I smiled.

"They don't need to curse to do that…"

"That's how Edward and Emmett communicate." I laughed.

"They're bad influences on my children." He joked.

"I'll kick them out then!" I was still smiling.

"Please don't!" We heard Edward call down.

"No guarantees!" I called back.


	13. The Big Day

**Carlisle**

Today was the day I would marry the love of my life. The girls spent 2 hours circling me and making sure nothing was out of place.

"It is literally just you 6, a few friends from work and some of the wolves…" I complained.

"You don't need to look perfect for us; you have to look perfect for Esme." Bella said.

Rosalie had been rather quiet today, and I was starting to get concerned, normally she would have 3 sarcastic remarks just for that one sentence.

"Bella, can you please come help me with this quickly before I forget about it. I need to move it our near the isle." Alice said.

Once they left, I decided to ask Rosalie. "What's wrong?"

"Today is about you and Esme, so do not worry about me." She replied. She knew better than to deny that anything was wrong. I knew her too well for lies.

"Please don't make me guess."

"Let it go." She said flatly.

"Fine, I will guess. Is it Emmett? Are you arguing with Jasper again? Do you not like Esme?" She shook her head after each guess.

"Wait, does shaking your head mean, no you don't like Esme? Or does it mean that's not it?"

"That's not it."

"Rose, just tell me." I lifted her head so she was looking at me.

She gave in with one glance. "I'm just not used to change. After today, I doubt our family will be anything like it was beforehand. And what will happen when your both gone? A whole month with no parental supervision. Jasper and Emmett will ruin the whole house."

"That's not all of it."

She was silent for a second. "What if I need you?" She said quietly.

"I'll just be a call away, sweetheart. And if it's serious, I'll come back immediately. Jasper and Bella know exactly how to handle it too, remember."

"But they're not you."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Jasper looks like me when I was 19…I just had lighter hair."

She laughed at my stupidity.

"Are you happy?" She asked, still in my arms.

I waited a moment before answering. "Extremely."

She pulled away, "Good." She kissed my cheek.

The girls came back in then.

"Emmett!" We heard Esme yell from upstairs.

We heard Jasper break into a laugh afterwards.

"You left her with them?"

"Well, we were sort of here." Bella said.

"I'm going up now. We just have to touch up Esme's hair." Rosalie smiled.

I was sitting with Alice and Bella for a few minutes before the boys walked in. "Rosalie kicked us out and told us to send you two up." Jasper said.

Alice jumped up and kissed my cheek. She kissed Jasper's too before walking out.

Bella came and hugged me. "I love you, dad." She whispered. It was very rare for her to call me her father. She still remembered parts of her human life, and her father had been very important to her in the past.

I kissed the side of her head before she walked out too.

My eyes shifted straight the Emmett. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" he asked.

"That is exactly something that Rosalie would say…" Jasper said.

"Because she scolded you." I answered him.

"I almost spilt something on her dress…" He said quietly.

I smirked. "She would have killed you…"

"That's why I stayed on the other side of the room until Rosalie told us to leave."

I shook my headed laughed lightly.

"Oh, Emmett, don't drink too much tonight unless you want Rose to be super mad with you." Jasper said.

"Why?"

"She isn't allowed to drink a lot in one night or it worsens her depression. Carlisle doesn't let her." He explained.

"For a good reason." I defended myself.

"No, I definitely agree with you." Jasper assured.

Emmett was silent for a moment before Edward snickered. "They won't care." He said.

Emmett glared at him but still didn't say what he was thinking.

"Emmett wants to know if anything caused her depression." Edward said for him.

Rosalie walked in then, and would have heard the question. "My mother and step-father." She answered it.

Emmett stared at her and she knew he wanted an explanation, but wouldn't actually ask. Edward didn't say anything that time.

"When I was a human, my mother married a terrible man who abused me in every way possible. My mother, being the total bitch that she was, never said or had done anything to stop it. She joined in on the verbal side of it after a while. I am grateful in a way for it, though."

"How's that?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"I'm grateful that it was me who had to go through it, and not Jasper." She explained.

"However, it did still affect Jasper greatly, seeing his sister being beaten, harassed and raped for years on end." I added.

"Dad! She wasn't meant to know that…" Jasper said.

"Sorry…"

Rosalie was staring at Jasper with a sad face. "We will save this conversation for another day…"

She checked the text she had just received.

"Ready?" She smiled at me. I smiled back and followed her out.

* * *

I stood at the alter with Emmett and Jasper. They were keeping me occupied until Esme was ready. We had already greeted the Denali's, the wolves and some doctors from work. Three of them were married, and had brought their wives with them. Two weren't married, however, and they had brought two if the nurses who hadn't taking a liking to Esme. I knew when she saw them that her mood would drop.

The music started to play then and the boys returned to their seats. I stood at the alter and waited for my Esme to walk down the aisle.

She appeared with Edward by her side. He was taking on that role. I watched as her eyes flicked to the nurses. She shifted her gaze to me which at first was questioning, but that all washed away within seconds. Her mouth curled into a smile, as did mine. She was stunning; her dress complimented her perfect figure nicely. Her hair was done up very neatly, Rosalie's doing, and a lace veil flowed down. The dress had lace sleeves down to her elbows and flowed out behind her.

Once she finally reached me, Edward kissed her cheek and gave her hand to me. We stood in front of the minister and repeated the words that he read. Her eyes were filled with love, and I assumed mine were too.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I kissed her several times. Emmett whistled and our guests applauded us. We walked back down the aisle.

The reception was too big for only a small amount of guests, but I didn't expect anything less from Alice. We had our first dance as a married couple. I had danced with Rosalie and Bella, and was now sitting down beside my wife.

We were watching Alice and Jasper with their exquisite dance moves. Edward walked over with the Denali's following behind.

I motioned for Esme to stand as I did.

"Esme, this is Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Garrett." I introduced them and could tell that the girls already liked her.

"We have heard so much about you, I'm glad we could finally meet." Carmen said.

"Likewise." Esme smiled.

They started talking, and Emmett was talking with Garrett, so I went and danced with Rosalie again.

She almost fell over when I spun her and we were both laughing. We danced for the rest of the song and returned to our partners when it finished.

"Dad, can I have another drink?" She asked.

"How many have you had?"

"Four I think."

I hesitated before nodding. She and Emmett walked away with Garrett and Kate.

"She has to ask?" Esme questioned.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." I said.

She nodded and turned back to Carmen.

"Congratulations on your beautiful wife, I was beginning to think you would never find a mate." Eleazar smiled.

"So was I…"

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"He won't tell you." Esme said.

"I would if you weren't here, my darling." I smirked at her. "It's a surprise for her."

"Well, I am sure it will be lovely." Carmen said. "Eleazar, Tanya is talking to a wolf…"

"He is doing no harm." He said.

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about her."

"She's smiling. It's fine." He assured.

"Carmen, Eleazar!" Kate called from where she was standing by a table. The excused themselves and joined her.

Alice and Jasper ran at a human speed up to us. Alice took my arm and pulled me to the dance floor with her, and Jasper did the same with Esme.

* * *

The night was filled with dancing and drinking. People had made their toasts and were now dancing again.

Alice drank way too much and Jasper wasn't far behind her. She had almost fallen over several times so I made her sit down for a while. My co-workers had since gone home, so it was just vampires and wolves around, which meant no one had to hide who they were for the rest of the night.

I didn't know where Rosalie and Emmett went until Edward told me they went for a walk and to not disturb them. He drank a bit, but definitely not as much as his siblings. Bella was almost falling over too. Edward had her sitting beside Alice.

"Remind me not to have too many parties with our children, it is chaos." I laughed.

"To be fair, Alice doesn't get to drink much, and Emmett isn't drinking anymore so Rosalie doesn't feel left out."

"I think Bella and Jasper just got a bit too carried away with the night…"

"Yeah, let's go with that…" Esme laughed. I planted a kiss on her lips.

Edward interrupted us. "Sorry, but it's time for you to leave." He smirked.

We said our goodbyes to our guests and our children. Emmett and Rosalie were driving us to Seattle airport.

Edward put our bags into the car and kissed Esme's cheek. "Have fun!"

The girls and Jasper had sobered up a bit and were capable of walking on their own again.

"Edward, can you please make sure Rosalie doesn't have any more drinks. She's already had too many."

"Yeah, sure thing." He replied.

I opened the car door for Esme to get in and I followed behind her.


	14. The First Night

**Carlisle**

The plane ride to Rio went by rather quickly. When we landed, Esme was texting Edward. "Rosalie wouldn't listen and had too much…" She told me.

I sighed. "I have to call her. It'll only be a minute, sorry."

"Take your time."

I called her and she picked up on the second ring. "Hey, dad." Her voice was shaky.

"Why didn't you listen to him?" I questioned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me, Rosalie. You knew what would happen."

"I'm fine."

"Your voice is shaky, so you're either fine now, or your fine up until now."

She sighed, "It already happened…but it wasn't too bad. Emmett calmed me down pretty quickly."

"Rosalie, you were the one worried about this. Don't let it happen again under alcohol influence." I spoke sternly.

"Okay. Sorry dad."

I hung up and turned to Esme.

"Mind explaining now?"

"When she drinks too much it worsens her depression greatly. She has breakdowns. The higher the alcohol in her system, the worse it is." I explained.

"Is she okay?"

"She is now. Emmett calmed her down before."

"Good."

"On a better note, are you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded. I took her hand and led her to the car that was waiting for us.

We drove through Rio towards the docs. A festival was taking place on the streets, and I would have asked the driver to stop for her, but Esme wasn't a person to like crowds. So we continued until we reached the water. I paid the driver and gave him a very generous tip.

I got our bags out and loaded a boat. "We aren't staying here?"

"Nope. We're going somewhere much better. In my opinion anyway. Not too many people."

She tilted her head to the side, thinking about where we could possibly be going from Rio where there aren't many people.

I took her hand to help her into the boat. I sat down after she did.

"Can you please tell me now?"

"No." I smirked, enjoying her frustration.

She crossed her arms, but couldn't help smiling at me. "Well, let's go then."

I laughed at her. "Your wish is my command, my love." I started the boat and we off across the water.

* * *

A few hours later and we arrived at a beautiful island with a large beach house in view in front of the forest.

"Oh my god…" Esme was fascinated.

I stopped the boat when we reached the doc. I got up and helped her back out of the boat.

"Welcome to Isle Esme…"

She turned around to me. "What?"

"Isle Esme. It's yours. A cleaning crew will come once a week when we're here, and once a month when we aren't."

"Are you telling me that you bought me an entire island?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you…"

"Oh Carlisle." She flew into my arms and planted a hard kiss on my lips. "Thank you."

"If this is how you're going to react when I buy you things, I need to buy you stuff all the time…" I smirked.

A devilish smile spread across her face.

"Go look around; I'll be there in a minute."

She walked up to the house and I got our bags inside.

She was sitting on the bed in our bedroom.

"There's a bed…"

"Oh, we just had to fill up space." I joked.

"Ha ha." She faked.

"Swim?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll be out soon."

"Don't take too long…" I winked.

 **Esme**

I waited for Carlisle to walk out before I grabbed a bag and went into the ensuite. I brushed my teeth, took a very quick shower and brushed my hair. There was a bathing suit in the bag, but I realised that Carlisle didn't take one…

I picked up my phone and dialled Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I don't know what to do…"

"It's not your first time…" she said.

"No, that's not what I mean. We are going to swim but he isn't wearing a bathing suit, and I'm a little scared of what he will think…"

"Oh god, Esme. Really? You have an amazing figure, and even if you didn't, I'm positive he wouldn't mind. He didn't marry you for your body."

"But—"

"No buts, just go. Forget about everything for tonight, just be with him."

"Okay, thanks."

I hung up and turned around to see Carlisle leaning on the door frame with a towel around him.

"You are joking, right?"

If I could go red, I definitely would have at this moment. I bit my lip and looked at his torso. It was so evenly toned. It was perfect.

When I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but desire, I forgot about my insecurities for the moment. I walked past him and went towards the water. He joined me immediately.

He lifted me up to his height as we kissed for several minutes in the water. Our bodies were stone cold like always, but I felt a strange warmth between us.

Our lips parted after a while, and I was longing to his back on mine.

"Are you still insecure?" He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Not so much." I breathed.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head back from my neck. I crashed my lips against his. As the kisses intensified, his hands started to roam, as did mine.

All of a sudden, he picked me up into his arms and ran. We were on the bed within a few seconds.

His lips returned to my neck and I sighed with pleasure. A low growl escaped his lips.

A few more kisses down to my collar bone and he stopped. He lifted himself up on his hands and knees over me. "Are you ready for this? I know your past still haunts you."

"Carlisle, you are not Charles. If you were, you would have skipped the swim and kisses."

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes and gripped his hair before kissing him lustfully. When I pulled away, I smirked. "I am fine." I assured.


	15. Catch Me

**Carlisle**

I lay with Esme in my arms. "That was worth the wait…" I said quietly.

She laughed before sitting up and moving above me. She brushed her lips over mine to tease me. I grabbed her arms that were holding her top half up and pulled them out from under her, catching her lips with mine.

When I pulled away she giggled, "That was so smooth."

I laughed lightly before her phone received a message. I went to grab it before she took my hand. "Ignore it." She whispered before kissing me again.

I flipped us over so I was now above her. My hands grazed over every part of her body as I left a trail of kisses from below her ear to her collarbone.

I returned to her lips and they deepened quickly. Her nails dug into my back, causing another growl to seep through my lips.

* * *

We sat on the sand in our swimsuits finishing our third game of chess.

"Checkmate." I smiled.

"I hate you."

"That's not the impression I got last night when you were screaming my name." I raised my eyebrows. "Or this morning…"

"Don't flatter yourself…"

"You already did, sweetheart." I teased.

Her eyes blackened as she stared at me. "You're so laid back and immature, it's weird…"

I laughed at her before moving the chess table and filling the space between us, placing my lips on hers passionately. She flipped us and went to kiss me before stopping. She jumped up and ran. "You have to catch me if you want me!" She called as she ran.

"Challenge accepted…" I said quietly to myself. I jumped up and chased her. I was faster, and a lot stronger, so she would not escape me again once I caught her.

I reached her within minutes of running and caught her in the air. She was jumping up to a tree when I collided with her in mid-air. I positioned myself so that I would be the one to hit the earth, not wanting her to get hurt.

I stood straight away and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Carlisle!" She yelled, but she couldn't help laughing.

I lay her on the couch and kiss her.

"One of us could have gotten seriously hurt back there."

"That's why I made sure you didn't hit the ground." I said between kisses.

"You were so gentle last night and this morning, what just happened?" She mocked.

"Well, I simply wasn't my best. I have no intention of holding back tonight…"

She smirked at me. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen what has gotten into you? Whatever it is, it needs to happen more often."

I laughed at that. "Maybe not when the children are home…"

"We don't want Emmett mocking us for a decade."

"Certainly not." I kissed her again.

* * *

We had gone for another swim, with our bathing suits on this time.

"You need to hunt." I said once we got out.

"How do you know that I'm not just totally lost in your eyes?"

"I can just tell." I kissed her.

"You do too. I can just tell." She smiled.

She started towards the forest and I followed.

We hunted for several hours, savouring our prey.

When we got back, it was getting dark.

We went inside and changed out of our bathing suits.

"Let's walk the perimeter." She suggested.

I smiled and took her hand as we walked out and towards the beach.

We talked about nothing important; we teased each other and made jokes.

We reach a point where there is two ways to walk. I take her to the outer one, leading up to a grass hill that overlooks the ocean. I sit down and pull her down with me. We lay in silence watching the stars for what seems like hours.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that our family will stay together?"

"I don't see why not. They all get along well, don't they?"

"No."

I sat up, "No?"

"Alice and Rosalie don't. They have totally different views on everything, and argue a lot. They don't do it when you're home because Rosalie doesn't want you to be mad with her, and Alice wants you to accept her into your family."

"I do accept Alice."

"I know that, but she doesn't believe me when I tell her that."

"They seem fine together whenever I'm around."

"Jasper and Emmett tend to pull them away from each other when it starts to get heated."

"What about Bella?"

"She stays out of it the majority of the time, but she occasionally sides with one or the other."

"Well I will have to talk with them when we get back. What about the guys?"

"Best of friends." She smiled.

My phone rang then. I declined the call the first time, but when it repeated half a second later I picked up. There was yelling in the background, and something smashed. Esme heard too, giving me a questioning look.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie and Alice are in a full blown fight and we don't know what to do. They won't listen to us and— shit!"

"What just happened?"

"Rosalie threw a vase at me. What do we do?"

I didn't know what to say. If they didn't listen the first time, they wouldn't the second. I knew Rosalie would listen to me after some arguments, and I knew Alice would listen to Esme; it was just the case of getting them to pick up the phone.

"Could you put Rosalie on please?"

There was a brief moment of Bella and Rosalie yelling at each other before Bella spoke again, "She won't take the phone."

"What are they fighting about?" I asked, trying to find a solution.

I waited for Bella to ask Edward. "Alice said something that pissed Rosalie off and then Rosalie gave her attitude, then Alice gave it back and now here we are. Edward said that they have both forgotten the cause."

"Of course they have. I don't know what you can do. Just let them argue, and if it's ongoing, call me again. If it does calm down, tell Rosalie to call me."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up and turned back to Esme. "Speaking of them not getting along…"

Esme stood up and motioned for me to get up as well. We walked back to the house, where our night turned to bliss.


	16. That Escalated Quickly

**Carlisle**

Another week past, and every day I got a call about Rosalie and Alice.

"It's getting way too frequent. Maybe we should go back…" Esme said.

"That's what I was thinking. We can come back here whenever we want anyway, it is your island."

"When do we leave?"

"Later today, we have to wait for the cleaning crew to come in and out first."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

She disappeared behind the bedroom door when I picked up my book.

A few hours went by before Gustavo and Kaura, the cleaners, came to the island.

I greeted them, and introduced them to Esme.

"Do they know?" Esme asked me once the walked away, starting their rounds.

"Yes."

"Good or some of the mess in their might not seem too normal…" She was referring to the bed which we had broken, and the room was a mess that I didn't let Esme clean.

It didn't take them long, and they would be returning later with a new bed.

We decided we would leave before they came back, or we would be waiting a long time.

I packed all the bags in the boat, and Esme called Edward to see how things were going.

When she hung up, she turned to me, "Rosalie left last night and hasn't been back, they don't know where she went."

"Is Emmett with her?"

"No, and he is quite upset."

"We better leave now then, before she gets too far."

We reached the mainland within a few hours and we took the next flight back to Seattle.

* * *

It was dark when we landed in the early hours of the morning. I called a taxi to take us back to Forks.

I tipped the driver extra on top of his ridiculous price and took the bags inside, following Esme.

Alice and Jasper were in the living room when we walked in. They weren't surprised, they knew we were coming.

"The house is spotless for 6 teenagers who had a large fight and broke things… or did you clean it 10 minutes ago when you saw us coming?" I asked Alice.

"An hour ago, actually." Jasper corrected.

"You didn't have to come back." Alice said.

"Yes, we did." Esme answered.

Edward, Bella and Emmett came through the back door, from a hunt I assume.

"Anything from Rose?" I asked any of them.

Emmett kept walking and walked upstairs in silence.

"No…" Bella replied.

Esme followed Emmett, and I sat down with the others.

"So she's been gone for 2 days?"

Jasper nodded.

I picked up my phone and dialled.

"Hello, Eleazar. How is everyone?"

"We're quite well, thank you. And you?"

"Not so. Has Rosalie passed through your residence by any chance?"

There was a pause and a whisper. "She's there, isn't she?" I guessed.

He sighed, "She is, and she says she doesn't want to come back yet. She's very angry about the current situation, to which we have no clue about."

"She and Alice haven't held the same acceptance of each other as Esme and I had hoped."

"Carlisle!" Alice said quietly, not wanting Eleazar to hear. "We were perfectly fine until she decided to get all bitchy…" She whispered quietly to herself.

Jasper looked torn. His sister, who he held the most love and respect for was gone, and his beloved girlfriend was hurt too. He didn't know which side to take.

"I'd like to come up there if you don't mind."

"Of course." Eleazar accepted. I hung up the phone and looked around at them.

"Okay, I'm going to get her. Could you all just, be nice, please?"

"We will." Alice answered.

Bella snickered, feeling defensive for her sister. Alice snapped her book shut and ran upstairs, aggravated.

I looked at Bella, and when she looked back I shook my head in disapproval. "That's not being nice."

"Don't be so rude." Jasper snapped at her.

"Okay, you can all go to your own rooms now."

Jasper sighed, but didn't move. Bella and Edward walked upstairs. "Now, Jasper." I said sternly.

"Why are you angry with me?"

"I am angry with all of you! Now go upstairs, and don't come out of your room. Another argument between any of you and I will not hold back."

He stormed out. I walked upstairs and found Esme. She was sitting beside Emmett, but they were in silence.

"She's in Denali. I'm going to get her if you want to come." I offered to both of them.

Esme stood up and pulled Emmett with her. "Come on, Em. You'll see her in half a day."

He stood and followed us downstairs. Jasper was out of his room again, watching TV.

"I'm coming." He said.

"No you're not." I declined.

"Why not?"

"Because it is your partner she is fighting with. She'll be just as angry with you for not standing up for her. Stay here."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

We got there within 15 hours, stopping to hunt once.

"Despite the circumstances, this is really beautiful…" Esme said as we walked through the snow and up to the house.

Eleazar and Garrett met us outside. "The girls are trying to talk with her, but she isn't really responding." Garrett spoke first.

"Please, come in." Eleazar motioned to the house.

We walked into their living room where Rosalie was sitting, blank faced, staring at nothing.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, it's nice to see you all again." Carmen greeted. She stood and kissed us all on the cheek.

"We'll let you talk." Tanya stood, followed by Kate. They walked out and towards the kitchen.

"Rosalie?" I sat down.

"She thinks I am a total bitch now." She spoke in a sad, far away tone.

"No, she understands." Esme assured.

"I shouldn't have left; it just became too much to cope with."

"I totally get that." Emmett agreed.

She snickered and looked at him, "Please, you and Jasper are as close as I have ever seen."

"That's true; he is a good gaming buddy." Emmett smirked, "But Edward still has to be my punching bag; Jasper just makes me fall in love with him…"

She laughed then, "Yeah, he does that."

"You probably hate me now too, right? I was too harsh." Rosalie looked at Esme, who was caught off guard.

She hesitated, "No, honey. It happens."

"Well, it doesn't happen like that often."

"Like what?" I was beginning to think there was a lot more to the story.

"Did you not hear the story?"

"We heard that Alice said something that offended you and you both showed attitude towards each other." Esme explained.

"Who said that?"

"Edward and Bella."

She snickered, "I would have expected more from them, seeing as they were the initial reason for it all."

"What?" I asked.

Emmett sat back, "They were a little…loud. Alice and Rose were in the living room downstairs and Alice asked why no one on your side of the family could be quieter. When Rose asked what she meant, she accused Rose and me of breaking your rules. Rosalie being too loud, and…faking." Emmett laughed.

Rosalie cleared her throat, telling him to stop talking. "That is my father."

"Rosalie, do we need to talk about this again?"

"No, definitely not. We didn't do anything; Alice just thought she was being funny."

"Why did that offend you so much?" I asked.

She looked at Emmett, hesitating. "We just, got close. And I was angry with myself."

"Okay, that's fine. It happens to the best of us. I think we should go home and sort out whatever is happening between you and Alice so we can end it." Esme said.

"The best of us?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows and looked at me, "I hope you didn't break your _own_ rules…"

"Of course I didn't."

She smirked, "I'm not convinced... let's go. I want to lie in my own bed."

We stood and thanked the Denali's.

We ran back, seeming quicker than the way there.

* * *

"Alice, downstairs please. Bella and Edward, upstairs or out please." Esme called when we entered the door.

Rosalie sat down beside Emmett.

Alice and Jasper walked down and sat on the opposite couch to them.

Bella and Edward stayed upstairs.

It took us about half an hour to resolve it, and I was expecting longer.

"Just so you know Alice, we didn't break the rule." Rosalie said quietly.

"To hell with the rule! Fuck whoever you want, I don't care anymore!" I didn't realise I was yelling.

"Carlisle?" Esme looked slightly scared. My little outburst probably resembled her past, which I would have to apologise for later. I stormed out, and went upstairs to my office.

I heard Esme say something to them before Alice interrupted her. "None of this would have happened if you never met him." She said it fiercely, but I didn't know if she meant it or not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise this was about me." Esme snapped. "Alice you have no reason to bring us into your petty little games."

I heard Edward run down the stairs then, and I noticed that I had calmed down, so I walked down quietly.

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

"I didn't say it." She snapped.

"Esme has done everything for you, how dare you even think of speaking to her like that."

"I. Didn't!" She yelled back at him.

"When did Charles even come into this!?" It all fell silent then. I had entered the room, and they were all staring at Esme, realising how that may have affected her.

"Whoa. Normally I would ask, but I don't think I want to." Esme said quietly, before standing and walked upstairs.

"Okay, all of you to your rooms now. No one leaves for the rest of the night. I avoided eye contact with any of them.

"Oh, god. I feel so bad now." Edward whispered to himself.

"So you should. You said it with her present." Alice snapped before making her way upstairs.

"Are you going to apologise?" Emmett asked with no intention of sounding rude.

"She doesn't want to speak to any of us." Edward left too. Bella followed him.

"Well, that took a very unexpected turn…" Rosalie said.

"I should find her, right?"

"He said she didn't want to talk to anyone." Jasper pointed out.

"For better or for worse." I recited before turning and walking up.

I heard Rosalie and Emmett leave in the Jeep. Jasper went to Alice.

"Esme?" I asked softly, walking into our bedroom.

She had her back to the door, staring out the window. She didn't make a sound.

I walked over and slid my arms around her waist, "I'm sorry."

"It's not the first time. Alice has done it before."

"She didn't mean it."

"She was thinking that if I stayed with Charles, she wouldn't be in this mess. A vampire. I didn't change her, it's not my fault. I helped her."

I hushed her, "I know you did."

She turned around and buried her face into my shoulder. "When will it get better?"

"When you decide you want to let it go." I whispered. "You're still stuck there, thinking of what you could have done differently, what you did wrong, and your…son."

"I can't let go."

"You can, just maybe not yet." I kissed her head, and held her for as long as she needed.


	17. Shopping

**Carlisle**

Esme went to have a bath, still upset. Rosalie texted me to let me know that she and Emmett went up the coast of Canada for a few days. Alice had slipped an apology note for Esme under our door before dragging Jasper off to Seattle to shop. Bella and Edward were watching a movie downstairs.

I decided to read in my office, not really sure what to do. After about an hour, I heard Esme walking around the house.

When I exited my office, I saw her disappear downstairs. I followed.

"Esme?"

"Good morning, honey." She smiled and continued rearranging the flowers near the entry.

I was confused, but didn't want to bring anything up. She knew, though.

"I thought about it. I'm trying not to dwell in the past. It would be quite nice if you could help me with that…" She was hinting, but I didn't know what at.

"I am so sorry, but I don't know what you're hinting at here."

She rolled her eyes before closing the distance between us and placing a lustful kiss on my lips.

She pulled away when she heard Edward and Bella coming. "We're going out, and won't be back until tonight. I'll text Jasper. Have fun." Edward pulled Bella and they left quickly.

"Esme, what are you thinking about?" I smirked.

I stared into her eyes. They had darkened with desire. I suspected that mine had too.

I picked her up and raced upstairs before laying her gently onto our bed. I smoothed her caramel curls and kissed down her neck.

* * *

That day was entirely spent with Esme. After our morning start, I took her out to Seattle, hoping we wouldn't run into Alice and Jasper. I had texted Edward and said that they could come home whenever they wanted.

I walked into all the stores that most men wouldn't, I let Esme pull me everywhere with her.

She was admiring a dress that would look magnificent on her. She looked at a price tag, "Whoa, never mind it's ugly." She went to keep walking before I pulled her back.

"You love it."

"No, I don't."

"Esme, we are here so that you can buy whatever you want. So far, you have bought 2 dresses and a shirt…"

"So?"

"We have been to 8 stores…Rosalie would've got 5 different pieces of clothing from each. Don't decide against something because of the price. If you want it, get it."

"I don't need it."

"I know you don't _need_ it, you _want_ it."

She stared at me for a second before taking it off the rack. "Fine, I am going to get the most expensive shit I can find and you are going to regret that little lecture." She smirked and kept walking.

"I can guarantee you, I won't." I smiled and continued following her.

We came across a lingerie store after a few hours. Esme turned and smirked.

"Just so you know, Alice and Jasper are right there." She motioned to a table in the food court beside us. Bags were surrounding them, and Jasper didn't even look to be complaining.

"Please don't make me go in there." I said.

"Come on, Carlisle. I'll try something on for you." She winked.

"I really don't think that's a good idea here, in public. We don't know how much self-control I can maintain."

She smiled and her eyes glanced over towards our children then. "They can hear us." She laughed.

When I turned to look, they were staring, and Jasper looked disgusted. Alice was laughing at us.

"I just scarred him for life."

"Please?" She begged.

I rolled my eyes and gave in. She excitedly turned and walked in.

I heard Jasper whistle loudly and Alice laugh.

"I hope you know that I will never live this down. Between Jasper, Emmett and Edward, we will never hear the end of it."

" _You_ will never hear the end of it. _I_ will stop hearing it after a week."

We walked around that store for a while before Esme chose 2 outfits. The cashier smirked at me, "In for a good night?"

I didn't know how to reply so I just smiled. She winked at me and slipped a small piece of paper into the bag. When Esme turned to walk away, she leaned over the counter towards me, "In case you need a change." She bit the air.

I didn't reply, I didn't smile, and I didn't thank her. I walked out with Esme.

Alice and Jasper were still at their table. Esme checked the text she just received.

"Alice said to come join them." We walked over and sat down with them.

"Did she try on some outfits for you?" Jasper teased with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Shut up. And no, she didn't."

"The cashier did slip him her number and bit the air between them." Esme said.

"Maybe I will call her later tonight." I joked.

"And that, my friends, is how Esme and Carlisles' marriage came to an end…" She commentated.

"That was quick…" Jasper laughed.

We were listening to Jasper tell us the story of how they almost got done for stealing because someone's little girl was following them and the shopkeeper though it was their daughter, and she was holding something.

I saw Alice nudge Esme out the corner of my eye. I listened closely to them as well.

"I'm sorry for last night. I really didn't mean it. I will make it up to you." Alice whispered.

"Don't be silly. It was nothing."

They exchanged a few more words and Jasper finished his story, which left me laughing for a while, before we decided it was time to head back home. Esme claimed she was shopped out, but I was almost certain she just felt guilty for spending my money.

* * *

"I'm no Jasper, but I know you feel bad for spending money on things that you didn't _need._ Esme it is my responsibility to spoil you, and I can't fulfil that responsibility if you don't allow yourself to be spoiled."

"I was always told not to spend anyone's money."

"What's mine is yours…It's _our_ money."

"Well that isn't very fair on you. I don't even work. I should get a job."

"It is fair on me, because I get to see you be happy while still showering you with gifts. And don't get a job if you don't want to."

She intertwined her fingers with mine, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

I smirked, "I don't know, but it must have been really good…"

She rolled her eyes before laughing.


	18. Austin's Story

**Carlisle**

Edward and Bella were home again before we arrived.

"How was your day?" Bella was in the living room.

"It was fun." Esme sat down. "Yours?"

She didn't reply to that. "Did you spend all of Carlisle's money?"

"Don't bring that up. She feels really guilty." I sat down beside Esme. "Where's Edward?"

"Upstairs." She answered flatly. Her mood, that seemed light a minute ago, turned. She looked pissed.

Esme noticed, "Well, I am going to fold some laundry." She walked upstairs quickly.

I moved next to Bella. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bella, please don't lie to me."

She closed her eyes before turning her head the opposite way. "We had a fight, that's all."

"Care to expand on that? You are very upset, I can see it."

"The pack is having a party tomorrow night and Jacob invited all of us."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to go, but Edward thinks I do. He thinks I still love Jacob. I never loved Jacob. So we got into an argument about it and it just kept getting worse before I walked out."

"You forgot the other part." Edward said, standing in the doorway. Neither of us had noticed him. "That wasn't all of it."

"Yeah, we moved on to a different topic to fight about after I came back."

"Do I want to know what that topic may have been?"

"No." Bella shook her head.

"She wants to leave." Edward told me.

"Why does everyone want to leave lately?" I asked myself. "Why do you want to leave?" I turned to Bella.

She was glaring at Edward. "I just…want a change."

"Bullshit." He snapped. "Do you have any idea just how much that would kill Carlisle and Esme? Jasper and Rosalie? Alice and Emmett? Me? Do you understand the danger you want to put yourself into?"

"He is not dangerous!"

"He is!"

"Who?" I interrupted.

"Austin." Bella answered, still looking at Edward.

"Oh Bella, no. He is dangerous. What he does is dangerous. Everything about him is dangerous."

"See?" Edward spoke quieter.

Esme walked downstairs quietly and stood behind me.

"How is he dangerous?" She asked.

"You know how…"

"No! I don't! He helped Rose, and he didn't hurt her."

"He did hurt her. Once he finds things out about you, he will use them against you. It's exactly what he did to Rose, and he will do it to you as well."

"How did he use them against her?"

"Bella, he knew her weaknesses after looking into her past for her. He found that abuse was a big part of her life, and he knew that she would do anything to stop that from happening to her again or her family." I spoke quieter.

I realised now that Bella never knew about this. "I don't understand…" She looked confused.

I took in a quiet breath. Would Rosalie want her to know?

"He took advantage of me…" She startled Bella, Esme and myself. We hadn't noticed her in the doorway. Emmett was behind her with Jasper and Alice.

"I thought you were in Canada…" She said.

"We changed our minds. And Alice saw you deciding to go to Austin despite what Edward or dad told you, so I figured I would tell you myself.

"Bella, Austin forced information out of me about our family, and he used abuse to get in. He hates us after what happened to his family. He wants to end ours. He despises dad for having 3 children that all love him, and that are all still alive. He wanted, and probably still wants to see dad suffer the way he did. To watch his children die right in front of him. He almost killed me, but Jasper tracked me down at a very convenient time." Rosalie didn't seem affected by the memories anymore.

Bella was still confused. "He had kids?"

"Four. They were never around Austin, they hated him. They ended up hunting in a small area, and they were putting our kind at risk, so they Volturi killed them. Austin saw us, all happily together, never getting irritated or angry with dad, and it fuelled hatred. He envy's dad, but if he gets another chance, he will kill us for his own satisfaction; to see dad crumble just like he did." Jasper explained.

Bella didn't know what to say. She sat down. "Why did no one ever tell me?"

"I was going to the other day, but there was never a right time." Jasper claimed.

"The last time any of us saw him was about 5 years ago. Why would you suddenly think to tell me now?"

"Well…I was meant to speak with dad first…but…he's been close recently." He admitted.

I heard Rosalie let out a shaky breath. She was still terrified of him. "Why didn't you say anything?" She choked out.

"Because I was going to tell dad first, but he has been really busy lately and I didn't want to worry him. Alice and I were trying to find the right time to do it."

"Did you know?" Rosalie asked Edward.

He hesitated, "Umm…well I knew Jasper caught his scent, but I didn't know where, or that it was this close to the house…"

"How close to the house?" Rosalie raised her voice in panic.

"He closest I found was at the end of the driveway, and across the river…" Jasper shrunk.

Rosalie started to breathe heavily and shake. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms. "It's okay, Rose. He won't get near you, I promise. Steady your breathing. I'll find him." I kissed the top of her head and she eventually slowed her breaths and the shaking died down after a few minutes.

"He'll kill you…" She whispered, still in my arms.

"No, he won't."

"He's stronger."

" _Will you come?"_ I asked Edward through my thoughts. He nodded when I looked at him.

He turned and made eye contact with Emmett, who nodded as well. "I'm in." He agreed; his voice hard.

"Emmett and Edward will come."

"I will too." Jasper said.

"No." Bella answered immediately. "Rosalie is emotional at the moment, leaving her unable to fight at full capacity. Alice, Esme and I definitely can't take him on, even all at once. He is too strong for any 4 of us. One of you needs to stay to protect them."

"And you." I included quietly, reminding her that she was just as important. She was like me in that aspect, always putting others before herself.

Edward snickered, "Of course you would want to ask him…" He said to Bella. She must have let her shield down.

"Oh, get over it! I would like my family safe, and if I have to ask him to help, then I will." Bella defended.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I will ask Jacob if the pack can help. They can track or guard the house. Either works." Bella said.

"Just a minute ago you were saying he wasn't dangerous." Edward said.

"That was when I thought I knew him. Now I believe he is." She said before she stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"To the reservation."

"No you're not. You are just as much of a target as Rosalie or me. Ask them to come to us. No one leaves the house unless to hunt, and we all go hunt at the same time."

"We're not in danger…" Alice said, referring to Esme, Emmett, Edward and herself.

"You are. He knows that you four have become a part of our lives. He will not hesitate." I disagreed.

"The Denali's. He knows that they have connections with us. They're in danger too." Rosalie said.

"I'll call them." Jasper said, pulling his phone out and walking towards the kitchen. Alice followed him, finding protection in his presence. She had been unusually quiet the whole time and she looked more worried than scared.

"Jasper's right. No one leaves the house. We hunt together. Bella, can you please call Jacob and ask if Sam is able to come over here?" I asked.

She nodded and walked into a different room with her phone. Edward took an irritated breath.

"Edward, she would never have started dating you if she still loved him, and I can tell you now that she has no intention of leaving you." I assured. He nodded and walked into the room that she had.

"Should I close the windows?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded and she walked out quickly, pulling Emmett with her.

"Close the windows?" Esme asked softly. She was so quiet and still that I had almost forgotten that she was here. I realise that she was probably extremely scared too.

"Decades ago there was a small group of vampires who tried to attack us. I installed an extremely thick sheet of tungsten to drop over the windows for that little bit of extra protection for them." The room started to get darker as the sheet rolled over the windows of the room. I turned the light on and walked over to Esme.

"I don't want you to go out looking for him…" She finally spoke.

"I have to. Edward and Emmett will be with me. We'll take a few wolves and leave the rest here with Jasper to protect you and the girls. Nothing is going to happen to me or them or you." I assured, though I wasn't totally convinced. Austin was just as strong as Emmett, if not stronger. It would be difficult to defeat him, but we had motive. However, he did too.

She placed a soft kiss on my lips and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt a small amount of tension lift off her shoulders as she let out a breath. She felt safe in my arms.

We were silent for a while before she broke it, "It's going to kill Alice to not be able to go shopping…"

I laughed, "It'll kill all of us, being cooped up in here together…" She laughed too.

She sighed and pulled away. She sat down on one of the couches and pulled me down with her. Then she put her legs up and rested her head on my shoulder. I breathed in her sweet scent and stroked up and down her arm.

Rosalie and Emmett came in a few minutes after. "Do you mind if we stay in here with you guys? I would rather be with as many people as possible at one time right now."

"Sure, sweetheart." I motioned for them to sit down. Esme wasn't making a sound. Her eyes remained closed.

"She looks like she's sleeping…" Rosalie whispered.

"I wish…" She replied.

Jasper and Alice walked in then. "They're coming down here as soon as possible. They want to help out, and Eleazar wants the girls to be as safe as they can get. I said it was alright. They just have to wait for Tanya to get back to them. She left the other day."

I nodded in agreement.

We heard Bella and Edward arguing quietly when the room fell silent. Alice and Jasper sat down too and we positioned similar to Esme and I.

After a few minutes of quiet bickering, they walked back out into the living room. "Well, you all look pretty at ease considering the circumstances…" Edward said.

"We're safe for now." Esme said softly.

"I told Jake over the phone. They're in. He told you to call them with the time and place for when you are ready to organise a strategy." Bella told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

They sat down beside Alice and Jasper. "So, what are we—"

"Shhh…" Esme cut Edward off. She still hadn't moved a centimetre, and her eyes were still closed.

Bella laughed quietly at him. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed Bella's cheek.


	19. Easy

**Carlisle**

"The wolves don't have to be involved with the Denali's here…" Edward broke the silence that had fallen over all of us a few hours ago. Every so often there had been a quiet whisper, or someone repositioning themselves to become more comfortable, but other than that, complete silence.

Bella groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Austin has connections with several strong covens that are always up for a battle. We need to be prepared. He is also amazingly intelligent. He probably already assumes we have the wolves on our side and has found a way around them. He no doubt knows about you four already, and your gifts. If we don't have the wolves help, and we underestimate him, we lose." Jasper emphasised the last word, and Esme opened her eyes.

"We're strong enough without them…" He continued to argue.

"Enough, Edward!" Esme scolded. "You can fight with us alongside the wolves or you can leave. They are your options; choose. You are protecting no one when fighting with the wolves."

He stood up and stormed out of the room. We heard the door slam behind him.

"The temper on that boy…" Rosalie smirked.

"Rose." I warned.

"Esme, don't you think that was a little too harsh?" Emmett asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but his jealousy is getting beyond ridiculous and it needs to stop."

Edward walked down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"You said leave." He spoke coldly, and walked outside. Bella stood up and flashed to the door. She threw it open to follow him before she stopped in her tracks. I heard her gasp.

"Bella?" Alice asked. She was frozen.

I walked over and looked outside. "Call the pack…" I said to no one in particular.

Esme walked up behind me and gasped too. She snatched her phone from her pocket and dialled the number.

I pushed Bella and Esme backwards. Edward was standing with 3 red eyed vampires around him, and there were others against the tree line. Too many for our family to take on. How did Edward not hear them? How did Alice not see them?

Austin walked out from amongst the group beside the forest. "Carlisle, how nice to see you again…" He smirked.

"Austin." I nodded as a greeting. "What brings you here?"

"It appears your son has something of mine…"

Jasper walked up beside me, "What might that be?"

"Your little freak girlfriend…"

What did he want with Alice?

I felt Jasper tense up beside me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice taking a few steps backwards.

"I thought you despised me, not her." I said.

"I do despise you, but I'm not here for that today. I'm here for Alice."

"What do you want with her?" Jasper asked.

"She is one of a kind. I have never heard of anyone else with her particular gift. She's useful."

"Go to hell." Jasper snapped.

Austin moved his gaze to one of the men around Edward. Edward moved, taking 2 of them down at the same time and appearing on the porch closer to us.

I stepped out and pulled him into the house. "I'm sorry Austin, but we cannot help you."

I saw several pairs of eyes appear in the trees behind the group in front of them. They were silent, and made eye contact with me. The wolves were here.

"Send her out and I'll make a trade." He flashed an evil smirk.

"How did you get her?" Edward asked.

"She was predictable." He pulled Tanya out from behind 2 other men.

She looked terrified. "Don't trade anything." She said. "Keep Alice safe."

"I won't give you Alice, but you can have me if you let her go." I compromised.

"No!" Esme choked out. She tried to move over to me, but I was outside the door and in a vulnerable place, so Emmett held her back.

"No, dad." Rosalie said.

"Was that Rosalie I heard?"

"She isn't why you're here." I snapped.

Austin thought about my offer. "That works just as well."

"Hand Tanya over first." I said.

He pulled her with him and pushed her up the steps. I pulled her inside and took one step towards him, keeping up with my side on the deal, before the wolves pounced. I made sure all of the women were inside and safe before returning outside with Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

One of the wolves was pinned down, and Emmett didn't think twice. He jumped and ripped off the vampires arms. Jasper joined next, seeing 2 gaining on Leah. Edward was hesitant, not wanting to interact with the wolves. I saw Austin standing unharmed. His back was to me. I stepped forwards but Edward stopped me. "Don't."

"He deserves it."

"You don't deserve the guilt and possible harm that may come to you. Let Emmett and I do it."

I nodded and helped Emmett with his 4 vampires surrounding him.

"Go with Edward." I said once we took them down.

He nodded and ran to Edward's side. The wolves had it under control. So Jasper and I stepped backwards. We expected many more, but I figured some of the covens he asked declined.

"Should I help them?" He asked.

"Will you feel guilty afterwards?"

"Not a chance."

"Then yeah, help them."

He smirked and went over to them. They were currently striking at him from both sides, and were definitely winning.

I heard something smash inside. I ran in where 2 vampires had found a way past my watch and had gotten inside. Esme had pushed Alice and Tanya back. Bella and Rosalie were trying to fight them off, but didn't look too successful. Out of instinct, I grabbed Rosalie's attackers' hand just before they hit her. I dodged a few punches and ripped his head off. Alice took in a sharp breathe, obviously not expecting this much violence. She couldn't see due to the wolves' involvement.

I helped Bella out next, as she was now on the ground.

She took a deep breath, "Thanks." I helped her up. I turned and stood protectively in front of them when I heard multiple footsteps approaching. I eased when I realised it was my sons.

"Did you kill him?" Rosalie asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Easy." Emmett replied.

"The wolves went to change back. I told them to come inside when they return." Jasper said. "They wanted to talk about it with Edward and I."

"Did you make sure you got all of them?"

"Every last one." Edward said, lifting up the limp bodies I had killed and taking them outside to the pile.

"Edward, how did you not hear them? They were right there. They were waiting at the damn door!" Alice said.

"I wasn't paying attention to anything. Why didn't you see them?" He asked her.

"The wolves." She raised her eyebrows, showing she had a reasonable excuse.

Edward went to speak again before Esme stopped him. "Both of you stop now. Why are your children so well behaved?" She asked me.

"Do you not remember why we returned from our honeymoon early? What happened before our honeymoon?"

"Right. Let's call it even…" She stepped forward and put her arms around me.

"Thank you." Tanya said. "That was risky. How did you know the wolves would attack at the right time?"

"I didn't. I didn't expect them to do anything." I admitted.

Esme pulled back and stepped away, "What? You were going to go with them? We already had Tanya, why wouldn't you fight?" Esme asked.

"He always keeps up his end of deals…" Bella said quietly.

Esme snickered and shook her head in disbelief before walking past me and up the stairs.

Jasper's phone rang and he answered. It was Eleazar. "Yes, they did have her. No, we got her back and defeated them with the wolves help. There wasn't as many as we expected. Yeah she's okay." He answered all the questions before hanging up. "They'll be here soon."

"Thanks." She appreciated again.

"I would follow her if I were you. She's angry…" Edward said to me.

Emmett whistled, "Good luck." He slid his arms around Rosalie's waist.

I rolled my eyes and followed up the stairs. "Can you please start the fire?" I yelled down.

I heard Emmett cheer excitedly. "Let's light these suckers!"


	20. It's Not Your Fault

**Carlisle**

"Esme?" I walked into our room slowly, closing the door behind me.

"I cannot believe you." She started. "When are you going to wake up to yourself Carlisle? Not everyone deserves a fair fight; a fair trade; a fair life."

"I don't understand why you're so upset with me over this…"

"Are you serious!?" She yelled.

I didn't reply, but I felt very vulnerable right now.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at me again. "Carlisle, you got Tanya, and you still took a step towards them. Even though you had already got her back you were going to go with him."

"I made a trade…"

"That you didn't have to follow through with."

"Esme, I stick to my word."

"Well you can't do that in situations like those. You didn't know the wolves would pounce. What if they didn't? You were just going to leave your children; all 6 of them. And you were going to leave me. Carlisle I don't think you realise just how much that hurts." She was choked up.

I didn't know what to say. A simple apology would definitely not be enough.

"Imagine the situation in reverse. You would be just as upset as I am, you just wouldn't show it…"

I nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as good as you at hiding my feelings. I'll try harder next time."

I shook my head and took a step towards her, "Esme I am so sorry. To be completely honest with you, I wasn't thinking about anything except getting Tanya away from him."

"She's a big girl."

"So was Rosalie…"

That stopped her. She closed her eyes again, "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault at all; I'm just really stressed right now. My sons were out there risking their lives, you were out there. Bella and Rosalie were—"

"Stop." I cut her off. "Can we just forget about this? Please?"

"We can forget about the argument, but not the events leading up to it. I think that will be quite impossible for me. You scared me, Carlisle. Terrified me, actually."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Just don't do it again." She closed the few feet between us and threw her arms around my neck.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know yet…"

"Kiss me and we'll call it even." She whispered.

I kissed her once, twice, three times. She sighed when I pulled away.

"What?"

"We have to go back downstairs."

"Why?"

"The Denali's are coming. Tanya might feel a little out of place. Alice is shaken up. Jasper is still extremely angry. It's just a mess right now. We have to go fix it."

I sighed and nodded before letting her pull me out of the room behind her.

* * *

Esme was sitting beside Alice, whose head was lying in Esme's lap. Jasper was pacing the room. Emmett was still hyped up, jumping around, talking a lot. Rosalie looked exhausted. Bella was lying in Edward's arms. Tanya was sitting awkwardly on her own. I could tell that she felt uncomfortable with our family's new arrangement.

"Tanya." I got her attention before motioning for her to follow me.

"What is it?" She asked once we entered the kitchen.

"I understand that you're a little shaken up after this afternoon's events, and the wolves involvement, but is there something else bothering you?"

"What are you? A detective?" She asked snidely.

I ignored the comment and she sighed, "I'm just a little…impatient…that's all."

"Care to explain?"

She hesitated, "You're family all found your soul mates at the same time. Carmen and Eleazar and Kate and Garrett found each other just years apart. I've just been wondering lately if there is anyone for me at all. I guess I wouldn't mind if there wasn't, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to, to love, to get angry with me when I make stupid, life threatening trades…" She raised her eyebrows.

"That's all sorted. Tanya, patience is the key. I'm sure there is someone who will find you soon enough." I tried to assure her, but I was tired and felt weak. I did my best.

She smile and thanked me. She turned around to walk out, but stopped at the door, "Carlisle, you care too much for others. Sometimes you need to do what is best for you." She left swiftly, not allowing me to reply to her.

I walked back out into the living room where everyone was the exact same as when I left.

"Dad, why do they want Alice?" Jasper asked his voice cold.

"Her gift?"

"He was planning to overthrow the Volturi. He was gaining a lot of numbers, but had to keep killing them so the Volturi wouldn't see what he was up to. He wanted Alice so he could see who would be useful, who would behave, who would stay loyal etc. He didn't know exactly how the visions worked." Edward explained.

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's dead." Rosalie said. She tried to hide the small smirk that was spreading across her face from me.

"How many more people out there will be desperate enough to threaten our family?" Esme said quietly to herself. Her mind was somewhere else. She was staring out the windows.

"You can lie down in our room. Upstairs, to the right, and the very end of the hall." Edward told Tanya.

Bella stood up, "I'll show you."

Once they walked out, Alice spoke almost silently, "How long was she with them?"

"Less than 24 hours." Edward said.

Bella returned to the room and walked over to Edward who was now standing. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Alice sat up from Esme and walked over to Jasper, calming him with her touch. Esme hadn't noticed. She was still in her own world.

"I'm going to hunt." Bella said, peeling away from Edwards's side.

"You went yesterday…" Rosalie said.

"And yet I feel weak. I just need to do something." She turned and walked out. Edward followed.

"Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I please do your nails?"

Rosalie nodded and they walked into the dining room where Alice last did her own nails.

"Want to take your anger out on the game we never finished?" Emmett asked Jasper.

They went upstairs to the game room.

"Esme?" She didn't respond. "Esme?"

"Hmm?" She turned her attention to me. "Sorry, I was just…thinking." She patted the space next to her and I sat down willingly.

She put her feet up, and rested her head on my shoulder. She intertwined one of her hands with mine. I put my other arm around her. Despite our ice cold skin, there was still warmth that radiated off of her.

"Did the wolves ever come by?" I asked after a while.

"They called and said they had to do something else."

"Okay." I replied.

We heard Alice and Rosalie laugh lightly in the next room. It was nice to know that despite the recent events, they were still able to find happiness.


	21. I'm Sorry

**Carlisle**

It had been about a week after our small battle. I had taken Esme, Rosalie and Alice up to Canada for 3 days. I took them shopping, and booked them into a spa and salon which Alice was ecstatic about. We invited Bella and they guys, but they declined. I didn't blame Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I was only going because I was the one treating them, but I was surprised at Bella's dismissal. She had been distant lately, and I first thought it was because she wasn't over the mishap with Austin like the rest of us, but then I realised that it had started before that.

When we had returned home, Bella wasn't in her usual spot on the couch. Edward was playing the piano upstairs. Jasper and Emmett were playing their video game, which wasn't surprising.

When the piano music stopped playing, I heard Bella's voice faintly. She was with him up there. I didn't know why I didn't assume that to begin with.

Rosalie and Alice sat down to watch a movie after thanking me several times for the weekend.

"Girls, mute that for a second." Esme said.

Alice obeyed and listened. We heard Edward raising his voice, and Bella apologising.

Alice turned the TV back up when she heard footsteps storming down the stairs.

Edward walked quickly, aggressively through the house. He passed Esme and I without a glance and walked out the front door. Bella whirred past and was standing at the door, "Edward, I'm sorry. How many times do you want to hear that?"

"Don't start turning this on me. _You_ are the one who can't _do this_ " He motioned between her and himself.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett walked out onto the porch to watch the commotion.

"Guys." Esme scolded before Edward interrupted her, "It's okay Esme. They need some entertainment." He glared at Bella.

"Edward, Please!"

"Go back to your dog." Edward said before opening his car door.

"Excuse me?"

He slammed the door closed, still standing beside the door.

"No Edward, don't kiss me in front of Jacob." He mimicked her voice.

"When did I ever say that?"

"You didn't say the specifically, but it was implied." He went to open the door again.

"Edward." She appeared in front of him and held the car door shut. He went to speak before she crushed her lips against his.

"It's disgusting, yet it's beautiful and I can't look away…" Rosalie whispered as she watched her sister make out with her boyfriend in the driveway.

"I know." Alice and Jasper agreed at the same time. Alice turned around in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I'm done with this." I said, turning around and walking inside. Esme laughed and trailed behind me. The others came back in too. "Yes, give them privacy in _my_ driveway…" I joked.

"Would you really rather them inside the house right now? I'm sure it would be a lot more intense if they were more comfortable…" Esme teased.

"That is my daughter you are talking about…" I smirked before tickling her sides.

"Carlisle! Stop!" She screamed through her laughing. I pushed her back onto the couch so it would be harder for her to escape.

"Carlisle!" She yelled. She hit me a few times, but not hard enough to hurt me.

"Don't you even think about it…" I heard Rosalie warn Emmett. I guessed I was giving him ideas to do the same to her.

I stopped after a few more minutes. She sat up, out of breath from her screaming and hit me in the chest, harder than before. I winced.

"I swear to god if you do that ever again I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try…" I stirred.

She tried to keep an angry face on, but failed and laughed lightly as she let her smile shine. She planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Why is Edward so resistant to believe that she doesn't like the dog?" Emmett asked.

"Probably just trying to start something." Alice said snidely.

"Stop bitching. He can hear your thoughts right now. Why are you both so quick to judge him?" Esme scolded.

Emmett tried to hold his laugh in, but failed.

"I wonder if it would affect you at all if Carlisle yelled at you instead…" Rosalie said quietly.

"Doubt it." Emmett denied.

"Don't be so sure. He can be terrifying if he is actually angry. It doesn't really show his anger often, but _I_ know when he feels it…" Jasper smirked.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say terrifying." I disagreed.

Rosalie snickered, "Let's just say Jasper and I try our hardest to keep you happy…We don't want to go through that again..."

"Bella, on the other hand, finds joy in seeing you lose it." Jasper said, looking over at Rosalie. She nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop. Do you really want to argue with her?"

"Definitely not." Jasper admitted. He sat down on the couch across from the one Esme and I were sitting on. Alice followed him, and Rosalie and Emmett moved the other one.

"So…does anyone know what has actually been bothering Bella lately?" Rosalie asked, concern hinting in her voice.

Esme sat up straighter and glanced at me.

Alice moved awkwardly, and looked like she was biting her tongue.

"Alice?" Esme had noticed too.

Jasper was looking intently at her, sensing how uncomfortable she was.

She shrunk a little, not wanting to say anything. She looked at all of us in turn.

"Would you like to go somewhere else more private?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Well I know I'm going to tell you eventually, so why not?" She said softly, standing up.

I stood up too, and looked back at Esme, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, right." She stood hesitantly. She wasn't used to being welcomed into private conversations, I assumed. She never really was around other people except for her children, and I had been told they never really kept things from each other. Alice and Edward would have known anyway. Emmett would have pried.

* * *

I led Alice and Esme to my office where I sat on the edge of the desk. They sat down in the chairs before it.

"Do you know much about Bella's past?" Alice asked me.

"Not much. I know that her parents were divorced, and she was very close with her father."

Alice nodded, "Is that why she doesn't call you dad?"

"Off topic Alice…" Esme said softly, not knowing if that was a sensitive subject for me. We had never talked about that. Why Bella didn't call me dad, and why Alice, Emmett and Edward call her mum.

"Right, sorry." She shifted herself. "Well…since her parents were divorced, she never believed in marriage again. She still doesn't. When you guys were on your honeymoon, we were talking about it and she was very convinced that it wouldn't last."

Esme looked downwards at the ground.

Alice noticed, but continued, "Well, Edward believes strongly in marriage. He was like both of you, marriage before sex, but I guess she changed that…"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I didn't want to get into that conversation again.

"Sorry. He didn't ask officially, but he asked what she would say if he asked you for her hand in marriage. She didn't take it very well...that led to a lot of arguments between them, but not just about that topic, about almost everything. She's been a bad mood since he brought it up, and they went to the reservation a while back because Bella is still friends with them, and that led to Edward's accusation in the driveway."

"So all of their arguments and Bella's moods which have caused her to distance herself from everyone was because Edward asked if she would accept if he asked for her to marry him?" Esme asked.

Alice nodded in confirmation.

"And I'm betting it's because he couldn't keep it in his pants…" Esme said quietly to herself, rolling her eyes.

Alice tried to hold back her laughter, but it broke through and she covered her mouth so it was quiet.

"What? The chances are that he now feels guilty for sinning and wants to marry her so he can continue what he is already doing!"

Alice laughed harder "I cannot tell you whether that is correct or not…but I sort of hope it is because it would make a great story."

I waited for them to stop laughing.

"Okay, so I'm going to talk to Edward, and you're going to talk to Bella about it." Esme said.

I nodded, "And we are both going to talk to Bella about her thoughts on how long our marriage will stand."

"Do we have to?"

I nodded again and Esme sighed, "I feel like that will be a very awkward conversation…"

"And you should talk to Bella alone about marriage in general. Why it isn't always a disaster…" I said.

"No. Carlisle she isn't comfortable with me. I don't even think she likes me…"

"Oh! I know that one! She does, very much." Alice smiled, happy to be able to help out.

Esme looked back at me and I raised my eyebrows, "Fine, I'll do it." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed her softly.


	22. Cheating?

**Esme**

It had been another few weeks since the battle. Carlisle and I still hadn't talked to Bella. I talked to Edward, but I hadn't gotten to talking to Bella alone either. I assumed he hadn't done it yet.

Carlisle was spending more and more time at the hospital than usual. If he had an afternoon shift, he would often call and say he was staying late. We had postponed our Christmas, which then led on to cancelling it all together. When I asked the kids if they wanted to have it, they said they didn't really care. One year without it wouldn't matter. Carlisle was meant to have the week off, but his schedule changed. The kids were off doing their own things, so I was often left alone at home. He never stayed late at work unless absolutely necessary if I were by myself at home, but he had been lately. I was becoming suspicious. He wouldn't cheat, would he? He seemed far too faithful for me to even consider it, but right now, after picking up yet another phone call with him saying he was staying late, I was beginning to question his loyalty.

"So we aren't going to Seattle for that movie tonight?" I reminded him of our plans.

"Oh no, Esme. I am so sorry, I completely forgot. I will tell them I can't stay."

"No, it's okay. You have to work. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you, Esme."

"Do you?" I whispered quiet enough that he shouldn't have heard, but if he was really listening and paying close attention, he might have. I hung up the call and threw my phone in front of me. A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I allowed weakly. I was upset, tired, irritated and slightly aggravated. This all showed in those 2 words.

Rosalie and Bella came in quietly. "Edward told us what you're thinking. Personally, we don't agree, but what daughter would? I think you should go down to the hospital. You might find that he really does have to work." Bella said.

"And if we're wrong, then you deserve to know anyway, and he doesn't deserve to have you." Rosalie added.

"Thanks girls, but I think I'm just going to hunt. I'll occupy myself until he gets home." I smiled, still weak.

Rosalie hugged me and they walked out swiftly.

I stood up and changed into something more comfortable before walking out the balcony. I jumped down to the ground from there and ran to the forest.

* * *

 **Rosalie**

"We need to find out the truth. He isn't treating Esme the way he should." I said as we walked back downstairs.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do? Go to the hospital and wait in his office for him to return with a girl locked on his lips?" Bella asked.

"What we will do is go to the hospital to see if he is actually there. If he is, we go to his office and we either walk in without knocking, in case he already has someone with him, or we wait quietly. We make sure the nurses don't know we are there, so they can't warn him. Then we wait for him to come back. If he is alone, then we explain why we were there and that it was an honest mistake. If he isn't alone, well then he is dick and we can slap him."

"If he is alone and was in fact working, and we explain the mistake, it will kill him. He never wanted us to think badly of him. We have never had a reason to think anything bad of him. He will be heartbroken.  
"I'll tell you though, if this is what ends their marriage, then don't say I didn't warn anyone…" She said as we walked outside.

"Why don't you believe in marriage?" I asked. "Well I know why, but why not now? Do you think there is no value in it?"

We were running through the trees now, towards the hospital.

"Yes, I do believe there is no value in it. It's just a piece of paper. It doesn't hold anything else with it."

"It holds commitment. It shows your undying love for this person. You would do anything for them, they are your everything."

"Carlisle isn't Esme's everything. She has Alice, Emmett and Edward. She wouldn't do _anything_ for him. She wouldn't kill a human; she wouldn't kill one of us. Sure, they may be committed, but it's not like marriage strengthens that. It's just a piece of paper."

"She would kill herself for him…"

"You think?"

"I overheard them talking about it. She said that if he ever dies, she's going with him. That sounds like everything to me. How long have you been thinking about this, anyway?"

"Since the day my parents got divorced. It was my fault, too. That makes it all the more pointless; if someone else can ruin it, then was there really any love or commitment in it anyway?"

I didn't say anything else. I would be thinking about this conversation for a while, but I know I will always see value in marriage.

We ran in silence for a few more minutes before we reached the hospital. We straightened our hair up and made sure we didn't get anything from the damp forest onto us.

We walked inside where dad was standing behind the front desk talking to another doctor. He looked up briefly and noticed us straight away.

"Shit, what's plan D?"

"What was plan C?"

"I don't know, I lost track of the plans. What do we do?"

"We turn around and walk out as if it never happened." We did just that, but dad followed us out, seconds behind us.

"Yeah, that was real smart." Bella muttered sarcastically.

"Well I didn't know what to do!" I whispered with my voice a higher pitch than usual.

"Girls?" He walked over with silent footsteps. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Bella assured.

"We just came to see how you were…" It was so obvious that I made it up on the spot. He knew instantly that I was lying. Why did I continue to try to lie to him anyway? No matter how good my acting, he always saw through it.

"Do you want to come into my office?"

"No, you have to work, it's okay." I answered too quickly.

"Okay, come on." He pushed us inside and led the way down the corridors.

"Smooth…" Bella whispered cynically.

"Shut up, I was put on the spot." I defended.

"I could have done a better than that."

"Then why didn't you!?"

"Because you dove right in!"

He closed the door behind us and motioned for us to sit in the seats across from his desk. We obeyed, and he sat on the edge of his desk. "So? What's going on?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"Okay, well you were bickering the whole way here about your answers to my questions, you're nervous, you're answering too quickly and you're both avoiding eye contact." He called us out.

"Shit, you better tell him." I said to Bella.

"Don't try to blame this on me! It was your idea!"

"Girls!"

"Okay, just please don't be upset or disappointed in us or yourself, and please don't tell Esme that we came, but we came to see you." I gave in.

"About what?"

"About why you've been working so much lately. Esme is becoming suspicious. She hates herself for even considering it, but she thinks you could be having an affair. She's upset, but she doesn't show it around you. She wouldn't dare let you know what she's been suspecting." Bella completed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am literally working. I'm not having an affair!"

"We didn't think you were, but she does." She defended.

"Bella thinks this is what will end your marriage…" I said.

"Bitch!"

"What?"

"You are such a little snitch!"

"Well I'm not going to lie to him! He would see right through it!"

"You didn't have to bring it up in the first place!"

"Stop. Now. I'll go tell them there is a family emergency and I have to go home. We'll sort it out there. Bella, has Esme talked to you?"

"Why yes, we had a conversation just this evening."

"No, I mean about marriage."

"No…"

"Well I'll ask her to do that. Your assumptions are going too far and its becoming unhealthy.

"It is not." She sat up properly, offended

He raised his eyebrows, "It definitely is." She went to deny it again, but he cut her off, "Who is the doctor here?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Would you like to search my office for signs of my assumed affair? Or can we just go?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "We can just go."


	23. Did That Convince You To Stay?

**Carlisle**

When I walked inside with Bella and Rosalie, Esme was still hunting. Everyone else was watching a movie in the living room. They all stared at us when we walked in.

"He's innocent…" Rosalie said, trying to make the awkward moment less awkward.

"He wasn't on trial…" Jasper said. "I can't believe you actually thought your own father was having an affair."

"We didn't." Bella snapped.

"Whatever." Jasper turned his attention back to the TV.

I walked upstairs and had a quick shower before sitting on my bed and waiting for Esme to return.

It was about another 15 minutes before she appeared on the balcony and was startled to see me.

"I thought you were working." She said once she walked back in.

"We both know that wasn't what you thought…"

"What?"

"The girls came to see me. Esme did you really think I would ever cheat on you?"

She didn't answer, just looked down at the carpet beneath her.

I stood up and walked over to her. I put one finger underneath her chin and tilted her head to look at me. "Esme, till death do us part. To love and to cherish. I didn't marry you for something to do. I married you because I love you, and I am fully committed to you, and only you."

"Did you say that to you wife as a human?" She spoke her mind without thinking about it.

"I didn't want to marry Rosalie and Jasper's biological mother. It wasn't my choice, and I never loved her. I can assure you, I love _you_."

She threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck. "I love you." I said again.

"I love you too." She whispered.

When she pulled away, I planted a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it.

"We still need to talk to Bella…" I said.

"She said something else, didn't she?"

"She thought that this was going to be what ended our marriage."

"Should we do that now?" She asked.

I bit my lip.

"You have to go back to the hospital, don't you?"

I didn't reply, but the look in my eyes was enough for her to understand.

"Carlisle, this is what makes me think differently of you! You haven't been home at all the past few weeks! Every time I ask how work was, you avoid the questions. You don't talk to me or your own children anymore. You're working on purpose. I don't know what it is. Whether something has happened between you and one of the others, or if I did something, but you distancing yourself isn't helping anything!"

"Esme, look. I'll go to work now, and then I'll take some time off."

"You were meant to have this whole week off."

"We'll go back to Isle Esme. We can go with just us, or we can take the kids."

"No Carlisle. You don't need to take any time off. Just go back to work." She said, angrier than I had seen her in a while.

"And what will you do?"

"Go to Denali until you get your shit back together."

"A week."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me a week, and if you still feel like I'm not here enough, I'll let you go to Denali."

"How about I go to Denali for a week, and I have Alice call me once the week is up and tell me if you're back to yourself."

"No." I tried.

"How are you going to stop me, Carlisle?"

"Esme, please."

She didn't reply, but she turned around and grabbed a suitcase out of the wardrobe. I gripped her elbow and pulled her lightly towards me. I spun her to face me and planted a hard kiss on her lips. I didn't break the kiss, but guided her towards the bed. I lay her down and lean on my hands and knees above her. I still hadn't parted from her lips, and I felt her give in.

* * *

"Did that convince you to stay?"  
She nodded. "I thought you had to go back to work…"

"Well I said I would come back as soon as possible. We'll just say that it was a serious issue."

She rolled over from leaning on me and sat up. She grabbed her shirt, which was hanging half off the end of the bed, followed by the other pieces of clothing and putting them in the washing basket.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower. I have to go with the girls this morning to Seattle."

"Why?"

"They said they needed "girl time" and invited me. I figured you— I decided I would accept."

"You figured I what?"

"Would be at work…"

I dropped my head backwards, landing on my pillow.

"You could do something with the guys? You haven't really spent much time with them lately."

"What could I possibly do to entertain them for a whole day?"

"Isn't there a game on in Seattle today? They would love that."

"And before and afterwards?"

She smirked, "You know what would really make their day? If you played their video games with them. You could join in on the teasing too. You should act like them for a day, it may bring you closer."

"You want me to insult our sons?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. But if Emmett heard anything up here, I am avoiding him all day."

"No you won't." She said.

I rolled my eyes and turned the TV on.

When she was finally finished in the bathroom, I had a quick shower and walked downstairs where everyone was sitting in the living room.

Emmett dropped his head to the side with a large smile. "Well hello there. Have a nice night?"

I groaned and turned right back around, walking out of the room. They all laughed, and Esme appeared in front of me. "If I had to go through it, you have to go through it."

"But you don't have to go through it _all day_."

"Turn around, and ask your sons if they want to spend the day with you."

As soon as she pushed me back into the room, Emmett spoke again, "How much will the damage cost to fix?"

"Oh! That reminds me, we have to buy a new bedframe today." Esme said to the girls.

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Carlisle, I believe there is something you would like to ask us." Edward changed the subject.

"Esme wants me to take you guys to the Seahawks game today. Do you want to come? Please, feel free to decline." I tried begging with my eyes, but Esme hit my arm and scolded me with hers. I winced at the force of her slap.

"We're going now." She said, kissing me.

"Have fun spending all my money."

"It wouldn't be so much if you didn't break the bed…" Rosalie raised her eyebrows before walking out. This cracked Emmett up again.

I looked at him once the girls left. "You are uninvited."

"Carlisle!" I heard Esme yell.

"How the hell did she hear me!?" I asked. They all laughed.

"We, we'll go to the game with you. Just because you don't really want to."

"What do we do until then?" Emmett asked.

Edward smirked at me, "Esme had an idea…"

The next thing I knew we were playing a 4 player video game, and I wasn't losing. I made fun of them, and got in little fake arguments like Esme had said.


	24. A Few Moves

**Carlisle**

The girls got home late. We had gone to a bar and slipped blood into our drinks when no one was watching after the NRL game.

"How was your day?" I asked as they walked in. They were carrying mountains of bags.

"Great." Esme smiled and kissed my cheek before sitting beside me.

"Carlisle got hit on my three women and got a number from the bartender." Emmett said.

"A male bartender…" Jasper clarified.

The girls laughed, as did the guys, for the third time.

"You went to a bar?"

"Not my decision." I said.

"Was he good?" Esme turned to them.

"No. He was meaner than Edward was."

Esme laughed and turned her eyes back to me.

"Hey, don't smile at him. I just told you that he was very mean to your son!" Emmett complained. He wasn't being serious, but Rosalie hit the back of his head.

"Carlisle, can we talk?" Bella asked. She hadn't been amused by any of this.

"Sure." I stood up and followed her out. She led the way to my office.

"You told them to talk to me about marriage, didn't you?" She accused.

"Sorry?"

"They attacked me, Carlisle! Thanks to your orders, I'm now not talking with Rosalie, Alice no doubt thinks differently of me, and Esme thinks I am a complete bitch!"

"They do not. You and Rose always fight."

"Did you ask them to, or not?"

"…I suggested that Esme explain the significance of marriage to you. Alice was in the room when I said it."

"And Rosalie asking me about it yesterday on the way to see you at the hospital had nothing to do with it?"

"Maybe Alice told her? I'm sorry I even suggested it."

"To be honest with you Carlisle, I'm not mad that you did it. I'm upset that you didn't feel like you could do it yourself."

"I thought it might have been more comfortable coming from another female."

"It wasn't the sex talk. You didn't get a female to give me that…"

"There wasn't a female around to give you that, except for Rosalie. But I told her the same time I told you."

"Okay." Bella nodded and turned to walk out.

"Wait. Do you mind if Esme and I talk to you?"

"That depends. What is it about?"

"Your recent assumptions on our marriage…"

"Oh geez. Yeah, sure! Let's just let Esme see me as even worse as she does now. That's smart!"

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic? You're becoming more like Rosalie."

"I've come to the point where I don't even know if that is a compliment or insult…"

I tried to supress my laugh, but wasn't successful. "Esme!" I called her. A second later, she was in the room.

"Yes?"

"Oh, he wants to have a conversation that won't be awkward at all!" Bella said, sarcastic again.

"You're doing it again…"

"Doing what?"

"Being sarcastic."

"Carlisle, don't you think she's had enough for today?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I'm just one person." Bella defended.

"It's a simple conversation…"

Bella sighed and sat down in one of the chairs across the desk.

I motioned for Esme to come stand beside me. She didn't move.

"Normally when you're in a conversation you stand closer to the people involved…" I hinted.

"I'm not in the conversation." She dropped her head to the side and crinkled her nose up.

"Esme, really?"

"I told you…" Bella said quietly in a mocking tone.

Esme looked at me with questioning eyes.

"She thinks you don't like her now after today."

"Oh no, sweetheart, I love you like I love Alice or Edward or Emmett. I'm just not good at conversations…"

"This is a good conversation starter…" I smiled.

"How?" Bella glared at me.

"Well, I have a feeling some of your questions about our marriage is because you're not as fond of Esme as you are me. You're wary."

"No, it's because I have seen a marriage crumble right before me. Caused by me, too."

"How was it caused by you?" I asked.

"I got in the way." She answered bluntly.

"Is that all you can think to say? So really, it wasn't your fault, then."

"Bella, one marriage doesn't define the fate of others." Esme said softly and smiled to add to her comfort. "And I understand that you aren't comfortable with me. I would usually feel the same way." She was taking the subject off Bella's past.

"And not now?"

"I guess something changes when you gain 3 more children."

"So, did you get anything out of the conversation with the girls today?" I asked.

"That is private." Bella smirked and looked up at Esme.

"You just said before that it didn't need to be a female thing."

"Yes, but you _made_ it a female thing. Besides, we talked about a little more than just basic marriage. Stuff that had made Rosalie slightly uncomfortable, but still intrigued. I don't think you want to know."

I stared at her, confused for a second before catching on. I looked at Esme slowly and raised my eyebrows, "Please tell me you didn't…"

"That is…off topic." She struggled to change the subject and to hide her smile. She put her hand over her mouth and looked in the direction opposite me.

"We will discuss this…" I warned before turning back to Bella. She was struggling to keep her laugh in too.

"To answer your question, yes, I did get something out of the conversation."

"Basic marriage wise?"

"Yes. And also a few new moves…" She teased.

"Oh my god." Esme closed her eyes and failed to hold her laugh back with her hand this time. I flicked my head quickly in her direction and dropped my mouth open.

"Okay, I can't do this…" I walked out and heard them laughing. I walked downstairs and when I entered the living room to find Alice and Edward in hysterics, I knew that they knew. I looked at Rosalie and went to say something before stopping myself when I heard Esme and Bella coming down the stairs, still laughing. I decided to go hunt.

* * *

When I got home, they all knew. They were still laughing. I walked into the living room and Esme stood immediately. "I didn't say a thing."

Emmett went to make a joke, "Don't." I warned.

"You didn't say a thing _this_ time…And judging by Bella's comment before, you got pretty extensive."

She bit her lip. Rosalie and Jasper, although laughing, still looked somewhat uncomfortable. "I promise you, it was your daughters…and your son."

"I wonder where I got that information from…" Edward smirked.

"Oh, he got the best picture?"

"I am so sorry." She said, still trying to hide her smile and laugh.

I left without another word, walking up to our bedroom. I heard her follow behind.

"You know, we could torture them…"

"I think it would end up torturing me more than them in the end. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella would never stop."

"Well, I would be the one screaming…so I think I would be more embarrassed. You would probably be praised." She smirked.

"I'm not sure I want to test your theory…"

She walked over and placed a lustful kiss on my lips. "How about now?"

"I'm on call."

"When have they ever called you to come in? We're in _Forks_." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." I kissed her before lifting her up and placing her in the middle of the bed.


	25. A Blue Day

**Esme**

I wondered through the house silently. Carlisle and I had lost track of time and he was almost late to work this morning. I couldn't hear any sounds, but I knew at least a few of the kids were home. I had to go clean the house up a bit, but I didn't want to cross paths with Emmett or Jasper. It was too quiet for them to be home, right?

I walked into the living room, and I was wrong. They were home; they were just concentrating really hard on their chess game. Rosalie and Alice were looking through fashion magazines and Bella and Edward were sitting together silently.

"Morning sunshine." Emmett smirked. "I hear you had a good night. Edward didn't warn us of your intentions and he and Bella left beforehand. Alice and Jasper went to hunt. Rose and I were left scarred. We eventually had to leave."

"Did you learn anything that time, Bella?" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up." She threw a book at his head. It hit his shoulder.

"Nice shot." He teased.

Bella picked up a small sculpture off the table. I grabbed it out of her hand before she had the chance to throw it and I put it back in its rightful spot. "Stop."

"It's ugly anyway…" Bella said quietly.

"It' your dads, from a long time ago. I doubt he would be too happy to see it broken."

"I'm surprised he didn't break you." Emmett smirked again.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Anywhere else."

"Don't go to the hospital. I'm sure he likes his office…" Emmett called after me before he and Jasper broke out in laughter.

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door. I grabbed my keys and appeared beside my car. When I opened it, water flushed out. My car was filled with fucking water.

"EMMETT!" I screamed.

They all appeared at the end of the garage except for Emmett. He stood outside of it, and popped his head around the corner. "Yes?" He asked so innocently.

The others were trying to hold back their laughs except for Rosalie. She looked shocked. "What the hell?" She said, turning to him.

"It was Edward." He tried.

"Edward is smarter than to leave this behind…" I held up his shirt. It was by the front wheel, where I assumed he took it off so it wouldn't get drenched.

"How did you even do that?" Bella asked.

"With great difficulty…" Emmett smirked before disappearing behind the wall.

"You just wait until Carlisle gets back!" I yelled after him.

"Shit." I heard him say quietly before the front door closed.

"It's just water, Esme." Alice said.

"It was dyed blue." I pointed to the ground which was now stained blue. "The whole interior in my car is fucking blue."

Rosalie appeared at my side and she looked in the car. "Oh my god…"

"If I could cry, I would be a complete mess right now." I said, staring at the blue.

"Don't worry. Dad will make him buy you a new one, and he will make him scrub this stain out, too."

"No, I'll do it." I looked at the stain.

"No, you really won't." Rosalie disappeared and returned in less than a second. "Take mine." He placed her keys in my hand.

"What time does Carlisle finish?" Edward asked.

"2."

"Everyone make sure you're home at 2. I have a feeling it will get very entertaining." Edward smirked at Alice.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to watch Emmett clean that up…" She laughed lightly and turned around, pulling Jasper with her.

I looked at Emmett's jeep. It would kill him if I crashed it. I contemplated taking it and driving it over a cliff.

"Don't." Edward said. "Carlisle will be just as mad at you."

"I wasn't really doing to do it…"

"You considered it…" A small smile hinted at his face before he and Bella walked back inside too.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's not the end of the world, Rose."

"Esme, it was a wedding gift from Carlisle. If that doesn't scream "important" I don't know what does."

"It's a car. I can think of other things that he gave me when we married."

"Like what?" She asked curious.

"Him. You, Bella and Jasper."

"That is so lame."

"But it's true."

"You know what? I think you and dad should go somewhere. Even if it's just a night or a few days. Back to Isle Esme, or London or something." She said.

"He has work, sweetheart."

"I think they owe him a hundred years' worth of days off…"

"No, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Because if Emmett hears that again, you or dad will probably kill him. If I hear that again, I will never be able to look at either of you again—"

"Okay, we're done with this conversation." I said, giving her keys back and walking past her.

"Now where are you going?"

"Hunting."

* * *

I drank more than I needed, considering I wasn't thirsty to start with. I jumped from tree to tree and eventually ended up on the cliff face. I sat on a rock and watched the waves for hours. Looking out into the water, memories of the last days of my human life came rolling back.

After a very long time of remembering it all, I stood up and walked to the very edge of the ledge, looking down into the water.

I took 3 deep breaths before closing my eyes. I let my body fall forwards. I knew it wasn't going to do anything except ruin my clothes, but I tried anyway. Tearless sobs escaped my throat despite it feeling as if it had closed up.

Just as my whole body began to fall towards the water, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I gasped and turned around to see Carlisle staring at me with his deep topaz eyes.

I was still sobbing.

"Esme? What happened?" He pulled me into his arms.

I heard footsteps run toward us from the trees. When I opened my eyes and looked over Carlisle's shoulder, Sam and Paul appeared in their human forms. Carlisle turned around.

"Sorry, we saw Esme from down there…" Sam pointed to a low point on the land beside the beach. "We didn't know what was going on when we saw you shaking and walking towards the edge so we came up."

"Thank you, Sam. Paul." Carlisle nodded.

Sam nodded once and they disappeared into the trees again.

Carlisle turned his head back to me, "What happened?" He repeated his question.

"I came to hunt, and then I was sitting on the rock and…I don't know. The past came back to haunt me…"

He looked back at where I was standing a few minutes ago.

"I know it wouldn't have done anything, but it was worth a try…"

"Worth a try?" He swallowed hard. "Esme, that isn't healthy."

I looked down at the ground below us.

"That is suicidal. You can never do that. To me or to our children."

"I knew it wouldn't work!" I argued.

"And what is to say that next time you won't find something that does?"

I didn't know how to reply, "I'm sorry."

"I knew that wouldn't work too, but it still scared the shit out of me." He wrapped his arms around me again. I felt a small part of me relax as his arms tightened, but I had a bad feeling in my gut.

He kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to go home?"

I sighed when he reminded me of home. "You are going to be in an even worse mood when we get there..."

"Why?"

"Emmett…"

"And to think this was as bad as it got. If Emmett has done something extreme, he isn't allowed back inside for a week."

"It's not that bad…he just stained the garage floor and the whole interior of my car blue."

"What!?"

"Yeah, he filled my car with water that he had dyed blue and completely ruined the car."

"The one I got you for a wedding present?"

I nodded my head. What other one was there? Alice crashed my old one when she had a vision while driving it.

* * *

We walked home at a human pace. He brought up the incident that I had just caused again and made me talk to him about it, and by the time we reached the house, I didn't regret speaking anymore. It was nice to finally not hide anything for the first time. Carlisle had now seen me in every state possible.

He walked straight to the garage before entering the house.

"Hey, how did you know I was out there?"

"Rosalie met me on the porch when I got home and said you went hunting this morning and hadn't come back. She was very worried."

"Oh…sorry."

"Stop apologising, sweetheart." He placed a soft kiss on my lips before walking to the car. He looked at the stain on the ground first, and then he opened the car door.

He slammed it shut. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't know what to say, so I told him to just wait until you came home…Rosalie said you would make him clean the stain from the ground and buy me a new car. Please don't make him do either of those. I'll do it."

"Esme, it is really hard to discipline a child trapped in an adult's body who is also a vampire. Let him do the damn cleaning."

"Okay." I didn't want to make Carlisle feel any worse or any angrier than he already was. I should never have taken those steps to the ledge.

"Come on." He took my hand gently and we walked inside.

Edward knew instantly what had happened. I couldn't push it out of my mind, and I doubt Carlisle could either.

He stood up and hugged me. "I love you." He whispered. "We all love you. Please don't try that again."

Bella stood up when she heard the words. "What?"

"Where is Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"He's upstairs in the game room with Jasper." Edward said.

Carlisle walked up the stairs, and I could see the anger in his body language.

"Carlisle, wait. Stop." I tried, but he didn't listen.

I followed him up the stairs. Edward ad Bella trailed behind me.

He stormed through the open door. "You are fucking kidding me."

"Language." I said quietly from behind him.

"Oh dude, you're dead." Jasper whispered.

Rosalie hit him. "Shh."

"Dining room. Now. All of you." He said coldly. He stood to the side so they could exit the room. I did too and waited for them all to pass me before I followed.


	26. I'm Not Depressed

**Esme**

They sat around the table, Emmett looked genuinely afraid. I stood leaning against the glass wall and Carlisle was pacing back and forth at the head of the table.

"What inspired you to fill her car with blue water?" Carlisle turned to Emmett, his eyes ablaze.

"Do you actually want an answer or was that rhetorical?" Emmett asked quietly, innocently.

He repeated the question.

"I saw it on TV." He replied shamefully, dropping his head.

"So that's not TV for a month."

"Wait, that's just for him, right?" Jasper asked.

"No, all of you."

"Dude!" Jasper said disappointedly towards Emmett.

"Sorry…"

"Emmett, you are cleaning that stain off the garage floor as soon as we are done in here. Then you will proceed to go to every single state on this continent until you find someone who can completely clean Esme's car. If no one can, then you are buying another one. And trust me, either way will be expensive.  
"On top of no TV, you have no games either for a month."

"A month?" Emmett whined.

"Don't make it 2." Carlisle said coldly. "Why is it so hard for any of you to behave yourselves? You're either pulling stupid pranks, arguing, or not speaking at all." He looked towards Rosalie and Bella.

"That's not fair." Bella said quietly.

"That's not fair? Do you want to know what Esme was doing all day?"

"Don't." I said. I could see he didn't listen. "Carlisle, do not say a word."

"She was crying all day before trying to jump off a cliff because "It was worth a try". _That_ isn't fair!"

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"What? They were going to know anyway."

"You're making it sound like it was their fault!"

"Wasn't it?"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go upstairs or out to hunt."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't handling this right! I assumed you would be able to keep yourself together but I guess not. Go, now." I said the last 2 words harsher than I needed, but it all worked the same.

He walked past me and disappeared up the stairs.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding in. I sat down at the table with them. They all looked so upset, looking at their hands on the table, their eyes glued to anything but me or each other.

"It was not your fault. It had nothing to do with any of you, okay?"

I looked at them all in turn. Edward already knew, so he was fine to accept that. Bella made eye contact with me, but she was hesitant. The others slowly lifted their heads and looked at me except for Emmett.

"Bella?"

She lifted her head too, and looked awkwardly away from anyone's eyes.

"Emmett?"

"It is my fault, isn't it?"

"No—"

"Don't lie to me." He cut me off.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Emmett. If you look at me, I will explain it to you."

He lifted his head slightly, and his eyes slowly. When he met my eyes, I smiled and winked, "That's my boy."

He snickered in return.

"By the time I hunted my first of many deer, I was completely over the car. It's just a freaking car."

"It was a wedding gift." Rosalie reminded me lightly.

"And what did I say was more important?" I asked her.

"You said that the most important things you got out of your marriage were being tied to Carlisle for eternity, and us." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." I looked briefly at Jasper and Bella who both had small smiles on their faces.

"You hear that Edward? She called me important." Bella smirked at him.

"Low standards…" He joked with a fake snicker.

"Continue, Esme." Jasper changed the subject back to the cliff.

"So when I was over the car, I was jumping between trees and ended up at the cliffs' edge. I sat on a rock for hours on end just staring at the water and that's when memories of my past starting coming back. Did Carlisle tell you guys?" I asked Rosalie, Jasper and Bella. They nodded their heads in sync.

"Okay, so after a really _really_ long time, I decided I had enough, and instead of just coming back here, I chose dying — well, trying to — over you guys. I knew it would never work, but my mind was somewhere else, and I decided it was worth a try…"

"I am so sorry…" Alice said quietly.

"It doesn't mean anything. It has happened before, and it will probably happen again."

"Well that's reassuring…" Emmett said.

"2 weeks." I said.

"You're adding 2 weeks for that!?"

"No, only 2 weeks without TV and games. And just you, not the others."

"Thank you." Jasper said, relief in his voice.

"Dad isn't going to be happy with any of us right now…" Rosalie said.

"He'll get over it. He caught me before I fell off the ledge, so he is just scared and angry with me." I assured.

"He won't be angry at you for that. He went through his own depression a long time ago, and he is never been anything but nice to me for it."

"I don't have depression…" I defended.

Rosalie looked awkwardly at her siblings, who all looked at each other in turn.

"What?"

"Umm…well we think you might…" Alice said.

"No, I don't." I said, my voice stronger this time.

Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly, "See, I can sense it, and although I can manipulate it, I can't very well, because it's inside your mind."

"I don't—"

"Esme." Carlisle cut me off. I jumped, I hadn't seen him standing in the door way and I didn't know how long he had been there. "I'm not certain, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Okay, one person says one more thing about it and they can join Emmett in his punishment." I said.

They all went silent for a while, "Sorry about before…" Carlisle broke it. "And Emmett, don't worry about cleaning or buying a new car, I'll do it."

Emmett went to decline his offer, "Don't argue with him." Rosalie warned.

"Thanks…" Emmett went quiet again, and he was looking down at his hands, hiding his face again.

"So, can we go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I said weakly. They all stood up and left. Emmett apologised for the 6th time.

Carlisle walked over slowly and sat down in the chair to the left of the table. I was sitting at the head of it.

I knew he was about to speak, so I cut him off before a word could leave his mouth, "No, Carlisle. I don't want to talk about it."

"Esme—"

"No!" I said more sternly.

"Esme, please. Vampires can't be physically sick, but they can be mentally."

"I know. I used to have depression. It stopped when I found Edward, Emmett and Alice. I am completely fine, Carlisle."

"These things have a way of returning…"

"Are you even authorised to diagnose it?"

"Yes. I am also a qualified counsellor, which is why Rosalie and I disappear sometimes."

I wasn't expecting that answers, so I changed the subject "Hey, what ever happened to high school? I just realised that they never go anymore…"

"How did you just realise that? I took them out. I decided they have been going to school long enough, a few years off won't hurt."

I nodded to show I understood.

"So, I know you don't want to talk about it now, but let me know when you do. And please, _please_ come to me next time you want to kill yourself."

"I didn't want to kill myself; I just wanted the memories to stop. It was stupid, I should have just come home and let Alice and Rosalie pamper me like they are always asking to do. I can promise you, I will never want to kill myself while you are still living."

He leant over the corner of the table and out lips met, moving in harmony with each other.

"I love you." He said quietly.

I put my forehead against his and nuzzled him. "I love you, too. Forever."

"Forever." He repeated before placing another kiss on my lips.


	27. You Jump, I Jump

**Carlisle**

Esme and I had been lying in bed all night after her upsetting day. Emmett had cleaned up the blue garage floor by the time we got up. We had also heard Esme's car leave the driveway and return hours later.

"Emmett?" Esme called as we walked down the stairs.

"He's outside." Rosalie said.

We walked out where he was standing beside a new car. It had a big bow on the hood. He had a large proud smile on his face.

"I knew you loved that particular car so I got the exact same make and model. Not a thing is different. It took me all night online and all morning calling people around the surrounding cities, but I found it."

"Emmett, you didn't have to do that." Esme smiled.

"Yes I did. I ruined the other one; it was only fair that I paid for it, not Carlisle again. By the way, what inspired you to get such an expensive and rare car?" He asked me. "I mean that shit was expensive. I don't think I will be able to afford another car within the next few centuries." He whistled, "You better love it."

"Carlisle…"

"She didn't know just how expensive it was, Emmett…"

"Oh…sorry…"

He smiled again before walking past us.

"Wait, Emmett. Thank you." Esme hugged him.

He walked inside and Esme turned to me, her eyes went cold but returned tot heir soft touch straight away.

"You know how much I hate spending your money, let alone Emmett's. Why would you get such an expensive car?"

"To be fair, I didn't know Emmett would be buying you a new one. We can't all see the future." I defended. "Also, I know you don't value many things, so I wanted something for you to value."

"I don't need a car to value. I have 7 people I value. _People_." She repeated with emphasis.

"That is 2 of your cars ruined in the last 6 months…" I realised.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have the best luck."

We walked back inside and into the living room where everyone else was sitting. The TV was turned off now that Emmett had entered. Although it was torturing the rest of them when he was around, they took joy in not letting him watch. He had already resorted to buying a newspaper to see the world news.

"Hey, if you hate spending money so much, what did you do before you came to Forks?"

"Well I split all my money 3 ways and put it in the kids' bank accounts. Alice just bought clothes for me when she felt like shopping, which was all the time."

"Yeah, she literally payed us to be her children…" Edward smirked. They 3 of them laughed.

"Carlisle _used_ to do that…" Bella said.

"I told you, you want more, go get a job."

"I tried! You didn't let me!" She claimed.

"You didn't let her get a job?" Esme asked me.

"She only wanted one so she could move away, so I didn't let her…" I said quieter.

"Oh my god, that's so cute." Esme laughed.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett all mimicked her laugh at the same time, mocking her.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice all hit their boyfriends at the same time.

"Okay…that was really strange." I said, looking at them all.

"Ow." Emmett complained, rubbing the back of his head. He was sitting on the ground at Rosalie's feet.

She leaned her head over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Esme, we're going to Port Angeles tonight for a movie. Want to come?"

"No, thank you." She declined politely. I looked at her with confusion. Did we have anything planned for tonight? Why wouldn't she take the chance to spend more time with Rosalie and Bella?

"Okay…" Alice sat staring at nothing for a few seconds, concentrating on her vision. "What do you have planned for tonight, then?"

"Carlisle and I are going out."

"Are we?" I asked, completely lost.

She elbowed me in the ribs.

"Oh, right." I pretended I remembered our imaginary plans.

Alice looked suspiciously at Edward, but he avoided her eye contact.

"Yeah, so we're going to go for a walk now." Esme smiled and pulled me away towards the back door.

* * *

We walked along the river in silence for a while. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"I'm still not in the best mood."

"Why didn't you just say you didn't want to, instead of lying?"

"Alice would have made me."

"Esme, I have a shift tonight…"

"We didn't really have plans— oh…you'll be working when they get back…"

"Yeah…so what are you going to say then? I'm not going to lie for you again."

"I don't know." She let go of my hand and walked over to the edge on the water. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. It took her a second to realise why.

"Carlisle, it's a river."

"I've seen it happen before…"

"Yeah, to humans who need to breath. It is impossible for me to drown."

I didn't say anything.

"I really terrified you, didn't I?" She asked.

I nodded and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, and I knew her throat had closed up.

I pulled her into my arms and held her there for several minutes. I lifted her onto my back and sprinted to the cliff face.

When we got there, I placed her on the ground.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned.

"Jumping." I held my hand out to her.

She looked into my eyes, then to my hand, and then over to the water. She swallowed hard before looking back into my eyes and placing her hand in mine. We stood on the ledge for a few seconds.

"Ready?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

She nodded, and we jumped.

We surfaced at the same time. She looked upwards to the cliff where we had just jumped from before looking back at me and smiling.

I swam towards the rock wall and grabbed her on my way. I lifted her up so she was taller than me, and rested her back against the rock.

She was still smiling. She put her hands on either side of my face and leant down to kiss me.

"Why did we do that?"

"You jump, I jump." I said before placing another kiss on her lips. "You are not in this alone." I left a trail of kisses from below her ear, down her neck and to her collarbone. I returned to her stone cold lips, that still felt soft and warm.

"Come on Alice." We heard Jasper call.

"Rose, they aren't here. You heard about Esme yesterday. Carlisle wouldn't let her come back…" Emmett said.

They were up on the cliff where we were.

"It's all of them, which means Edward knows we're here." I whispered.

"Alice wouldn't have seen it; she wanted to give us privacy." She whispered back.

"Should we tell Edward to just push them in?"

Esme smiled and nodded.

"Edward!" I heard Bella scream before she hit the water. She was followed by the others. "Jasper!" Alice yelled.

Esme dropped her legs from around my waist and was about to drop down, but I held her there.

None of them had resurfaced yet, so I winked and started kissing her again. She laughed and played along with it.

We heard them resurface, but didn't part.

"Emmett! I told you!" We heard Rosalie yell quietly.

"Gross." Emmett said with a disgusted tone.

"Edward! You knew!" Bella accused.

He laughed, and our lips finally parted.

Esme laughed again, and I let her down this time.

Emmett gasped, "You told him to push us in! You did that on purpose!"

"Carlisle wouldn't let her come back." Esme mimicked his voice from on top of the cliff.

"I would just like to point out that all our outfits are ruined now. I really liked this shirt, Jasper." Alice glared at him.

"Edward told me to." He blamed before smirking and kissing her.

"Let's go to Isle Esme." Esme whispered in my ear. "All of us."

"What?"

"Isle Esme." She repeated.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She smiled.

"Esme—"

She cut me off, "I know what you are thinking. Carlisle, I'm happiest when I'm with my family. So I had a few bad days, doesn't everyone?" She shrugged her shoulders.

I looked into her eyes to find a hint of anything negative, but all they showed was love and happiness. I smiled, "Okay."

She kissed me again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever."


	28. The End

**The End.**

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have another plot in mind already about my next FF, but suggestions for a new story are always welcome.

Thanks guys,

-A xx


End file.
